Run Silent, Run Deep
by fanofrandy
Summary: Not terribly fond of water rescues, John Gage finds himself in yet another "fine mess." A new friend may be his only chance for survival. set late in Season 6, but before Gage and DeSoto become Captains. **NOW COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 1

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

Summary: Not terribly fond of water rescues, John Gage finds himself in yet another "fine mess." A new friend may be his only chance for survival. (set late in Season 6, but before Gage and DeSoto become Captains)

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

John Gage drove up to Station 51 and parked his white Land Rover in his usual spot. He paused a moment to finish tying his shoe before jumping out and bounding into the Station. He wondered why he'd even bothered when, now sitting in front of his locker; he began to untie the shoe he just laced. He wasn't late, but he would be if he didn't get a move on.

"Roll call in 15!" Captain Hank Stanley shouted toward the locker room door. It made Johnny move a bit faster. He fished something out of his jeans pocket and put it in his uniform shirt and closed his locker. He heard the door open and turned to see who entered, anxious to share his weekend.

"Not now, Chet!" Johnny murmured as he tucked in his uniform shirt. He sneered at his crewmate as he moved to the sinks to check his appearance in the mirror. Chet leaned back on one of the sinks as he watched Johnny. Chet noticed Johnny's disappointment.

"So, Gage…you were expecting someone else? What did you do on your days off?" Chet inquired with a slight octave change in his voice. Johnny looked around the room, annoyed. He really wanted to talk to Roy and share about his weekend.

"As usual, Chet, that's none of your business." Johnny muttered as he adjusted his badge and brushed his shaggy bangs from his eyes. Chet snickered and it caused Johnny to bristle.

"What are you up to, Chet?" Johnny asked, now giving his full attention to the man who relished tormenting him. Chet shook his head from side to side and turned to leave the room.

"Only the Phantom knows…" Chet crooned as he walked into the Bay for roll call. Johnny sighed deeply, knowing this was going to be a long shift if Chet was up to his shenanigans. He made a mental note to avoid opening any doors without first checking for booby-traps and then he joined the others.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

After Roll Call the men began their chores and Roy and Johnny checked the equipment on the Squad and inventoried the drug box. "We need to make a run to Rampart, Roy?" Johnny asked. The senior paramedic shook his head as he answered.

"Not right away." Roy answered as he looked at his Partner, who seemed antsy. John Gage was a ball of energy and his inability to stay still for long was inherent, but there was an added flow of nervousness this day. "You anxious to get outta here for some reason, Junior?"

Johnny sighed. "I think Chet's plannin' something, Roy. He even hinted at it this morning before Roll Call. I've got a bad feeling about today…I don't wanna get wet, that's for sure. 'Sides, I wanna tell you what I did this weekend." Johnny offered a crooked smile and added a slight laugh. Roy smiled widely. The rivalry between Chet and Johnny was not lost on the entire A-shift crew and they suffered as much as Johnny did sometimes.

"Okay, Johnny…" Roy began, but was interrupted by the klaxons sounding. "Guess you got your wish!" Roy called out as he closed the lid of the drug box and stowed it before running around to the driver's side of the Squad. Johnny nodded his head and smiled.

"Guess, so!" He commented as he watched Cap pass the call slip in to Roy. He grabbed it with much enthusiasm, knowing that, for the moment, he would remain dry.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Coast Guard Lieutenant J.g. John Daniels was getting dressed for his shift about the same time Johnny was. The twenty-seven year old had been with the Coast Guard for four years and had attained Master Diver status in record time. He was also a licensed scuba diver and spent as much time in the water as he could. At work, he was the first on scene with most water rescues and on his days off, he taught courses in scuba diving and open water swimming. His father used to say that he was part fish.

John, or J.D. as he was called, closed his locker and reported for duty. As he joined his partner, Ensign Andy Clark, they began discussing the weather forecasts, tide patterns, and other hazards that would plague the waters and shores today. This was their bread and butter…they loved what they did and were good at it. When called into action, they would never give up until they found the lost soul, or were ordered to withdraw. J.D. and Andy had 100% recovery rate…they didn't always find their victims alive, but they always found them. J.D. thought that at least having a body to bury was some consolation to family or friends who had just lost a loved one. At least that was what kept him going.

As they began their daily routine, J.D. talked about his past weekend and the two-day scuba diving class he had taught at the marina. He had five students in his class and one became a fast-friend. He shared much in common with the young Firefighter/Paramedic, not to mention their given name of John. John Gage and J.D. ended up going on a double-date with two girls that took the class, too. The only thing that distinguished the two was that one loved the water and the other merely tolerated it for the sake of his career. J.D. vowed to help John Gage learn to love the water as much as he did.

As J.D. finished telling his crewmates the story of the double-date, he walked outside to take out the garbage. As he closed the lid on the dumpster, he felt a cool breeze blow and wondered if it was a portent of the cold front they were supposed to get later that day. Rough seas were predicted and J.D. hoped that only experienced boaters would venture out this day. He hoped.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny never ceased to amaze those around him; especially his Partner. Johnny had told Roy that he was going to take a scuba diving class on their days off, but Roy was skeptical at best. It was not breaking news that John Gage and water did not mix well. The DeSoto backyard pool and the occasional lake or pond was enough for Johnny. The ocean and recues in the bay were not on Johnny's list of "greatest rescues." He had been known to get seasick on stranded boats and couldn't stop talking about how he hated the time they used the Jaws of Life to free a man trapped in his submerged vehicle. Johnny felt like his lungs would explode holding his breath as long as he did. Johnny couldn't wait to tell Roy about the class he took. But, wait he did.

They finally had a few minutes of down time. With back-to-back calls all morning and into the early afternoon, they had missed lunch and barely got time to stock up on supplies at Rampart between runs. Now at Rampart, they decided they would grab a late lunch on the way back to the station. It was early afternoon and Johnny had been chomping at the bit to share his weekend with Roy.

"J.D. gave me this." Johnny pulled something from his pocket. "It's called a 'glow stick'. The military and coast guard are using them for night maneuvers and underwater dives. It's pretty cool…you just break it here…and, then it gives off this luminous glow for about an hour. Pretty cool, huh?" Johnny grinned. Roy took the item and turned it over in his hands and handed it back to his Partner.

"Well, Junior, looks like you have some new toys to play with." Roy summed as Johnny finished telling the story of the first dive he completed. Roy patted him on the back and smiled. "I'm proud of you, Junior." Roy said without sounding condescending. He was glad Johnny enjoyed himself. As they walked toward the Nurse's station, they were met by Dixie McCall.

"What's got you two in such a good mood?" She inquired. She noticed their beaming smiles as she walked past them to take her station at the desk.

"Johnny here took scuba lessons this weekend." Roy chirped. "And, he enjoyed it!"

Dixie smiled her approval and added, "I'd bet my next paycheck that there was a pretty girl involved somehow." Both Roy and Dixie looked at Johnny for a response. They received only silence, but Johnny's grin widened and face flushed as he shoved the light stick into his breast pocket. "What was her name, Johnny?" Dixie teased. Roy crossed his arms and leaned against the counter and asked the same question.

"Yeah, Junior, what was her name?" Roy quipped as they waited for an answer.

TBC

A/N: I am no expert in Coast Guard, please forgive any errors. And, light stick/glow sticks were invented in the 60's, with the first patent being issued in 1965. In 1973, other inventors began perfecting the devices as more patents were issued. Initially, they were primarily used by the US Navy.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 2

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny told Dixie and Roy about meeting J.D. and conceded that there were girls there. But, Johnny confessed that he learned a lot from J.D. and told how he planned to take more lessons from the Coast Guard Lieutenant. Dixie and Roy stood in amazement as Johnny prattled on.

"J.D. was surprised I knew so much about the equipment until I told him that, as firemen, we deal with SCBA's all the time…just not the underwater part." Johnny joked. He was about to tell about their double date when the HT came alive. The voice of LA Dispatcher, Sam Lanier came through clearly.

"Squad 51, are you available?" He asked. Johnny nodded as Roy gave voice to his answer…

"Squad 51 available from Rampart Hospital." Roy confirmed. The two Paramedics waved their good-byes to Dixie as they made their way to the Squad. As Johnny and Roy jumped into their seats, they heard the dispatcher say,

"Squad 51 meet Fireboat 110 at the Marina, Piney Point Pier. Report of stranded boaters in the area. Time out 14:45."

Johnny lifted the HT from his lap, opting to use it instead of the Squad radio, "Squad 51, 10-4. Responding from Rampart Hospital." He tossed the HT into the seat between him and Roy and placed his helmet on his head. He saw Roy do the same and joked, "I guess I might get wet today after all." Roy smiled as he remembered that Johnny was worried that Chet would play a prank on him sometime that day.

"Well, maybe the Phantom will leave you alone, then." Roy quipped as he navigated the Squad through the busy streets toward the water.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The scanner was always on at the Coast Guard station at the Long Beach Airport. A familiar voice caught J.D.'s attention. "Hey, that's John Gage's voice!" He exclaimed. "He said he was with LA County Station 51." He silently wondered if they would be called out with the Fire Department as they sometimes were. He remembered how he had prayed that only experienced boaters ventured out this day, but it seemed like that was not the case.

"He seem like he knows what he's doing?" His partner Andy asked. J.D. nodded his head in assent.

"Very capable! And, of course after training with me, he will be that much better." He bragged. Andy emitted a loud sigh and regarded his senior partner.

"You said he didn't much like water rescues, though. Wasn't that why he was takin' your class?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, that's what he said. But, he'd been on a lot of rescues off the shore…rescued a man stuck on the mast of a schooner…freed a guy stuck in his car after he drove it off a pier…and, they even responded with us a few times." J.D. listed the times Johnny told him about. "Well…not US, but a CG crew anyway."

"Well, maybe they will do such a great job that we won't be called out on it then, huh?" Andy hoped aloud.

Nodding to himself, J.D. looked at the weather updates and knew that the tide was coming in early that day. He silently prayed to himself that the rescue would be quick and easy for Johnny and his Partner.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny and Roy loaded their equipment onto the Fireboat and the boat captain pulled away from the pier. "What have we got, Cap?" Roy asked as Johnny stowed the gear.

"A couple of kayakers off Piney Point. The boat capsized and apparently they're not great swimmers. Some other boaters saw them clinging to a rock and called it in." The captain sighed. His job would me much easier if people would be more careful. As they moved through the water, Johnny and Roy kept watch for their victims. Johnny spotted them first.

"THERE!" He yelled and pointed. The other men followed his gaze and saw two men; one younger, one older; desperately holding on to a rock and each other. One appeared to be unconscious.

The boat captain spoke up, "I can't get very close with those swells as high as they are. You're gonna hafta swim from here." The news hit the men as they gazed at each other and then back to the victims. Both nodded their understanding and pulled the equipment they would need.

Johnny pulled on a diving mask and then loaded the C-collar, a couple splints and some other items into a small bag and hoisted it around his shoulder. Roy was the first one in the water and Johnny followed quickly. Roy was slowed by the dragging of the HT wrapped in plastic attached to his belt. Johnny was slowed by the pack carrying their equipment, but they swam as quickly as they could. They did not stop until they got about 15 feet from the victims.

"Roy,"a winded Johnny yelled above the sound of the surf. When Roy turned to him, he continued. "We can't just swim right at 'em…these waves will knock us into the rocks and we'll be goners for sure." He frowned as he shared the grim truth. Roy nodded his understanding. Glancing around, Roy suggested…

"Why don't we swim horizontally along there." pointing to a slightly calmer stretch of water to the right. "Then we can just allow the current to pull us in." Roy reasoned. Johnny nodded as he adjusted the pack and his mask. His wet clothes were clinging to his body and he hated that feeling. He watched as Roy began the move to the right and followed as closely as he dared.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

About an hour before Roy and Johnny began their swim, Ben and Jake O'Brien, decided to take a two-man kayak down the shore to Piney Point. There were a few sea caves there that held great views for boaters and scuba divers alike. Ben was turning 40 in a few days. He and his fourteen year old son, Jake, had taken many adventures together and this would be one of the last. Ben had been diagnosed with liver disease and it was predicted that he only had a few more months to live. The treatments had not been successful and now he believed he was going to die. He hadn't told his son yet, but planned to after they arrived at the marina.

"Dad, what are you gonna do on your birthday if we do this today?" Jake asked as he put his life vest on and put two bottles of water into the kayak.

Ben gazed at his son with pride and a hint of melancholy. "I don't know, Jakey, but I do know that it will not make me any happier than I am right now." He confessed.

Ben hated leaving Jake alone. After his mother died when he was two, it had been just Jake and Ben. Ben had talked with his sister already and she agreed to take Jake in after…well after he died. But, Ben felt like he was abandoning his son, and it was all he could do not to break down in tears.

Jake knew something was wrong, but he could not get any straight answers from anyone. All the adults in his life seemed to have a secret and he was not in on whatever it was. He knew his dad had been ill, but he did not know the extent of the illness. He was finding it hard to trust anything adults said. Jake thought adults should just tell the truth. "Ready, Dad?" Jake called to his father.

"Ready, Son." Ben said as he picked up the kayak and put it in the water. Both climbed on board and began to paddle their way toward the marina.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 3

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Now trapped atop a rock with his father and waves threatening to knock him off…Jake was shivering uncontrollably and hanging on to his father for dear life. "Hang on, Dad. Help's comin'." He assured as he saw Roy and Johnny swimming toward them. "HELP US!" Jake yelled in desperation.

Roy was the first to the stranded father and son. He reached a hand out as to not crash into the victims or the rock they were perched upon. The waves were increasing in size and force and Roy was being tossed around like a paper boat in a torrent. "Just sit tight, my partner and I will get you outta here." He told Jake as he turned just in time to avoid being slammed into by Johnny.

Johnny rode the wave in and grabbed the same rock that held the victims. He shook his head at Roy, "We gotta move fast…the tide is rising and these waves are no joke." He was out of breath, but immediately climbed his way above Jake and began his assessment of the boy. Roy was still halfway in the water and was checking on Ben.

"My name's Johnny and this is my partner, Roy." Johnny told Jake. "We are firemen and paramedics. We're here to help. Are you hurt anywhere, son?" Johnny asked as he took the pack off and laid it out on a smooth portion of the rock. His hands began to deftly fly across the boy's extremities, checking for broken bones and other injuries.

"I'm okay, I guess." Jake muttered. "But, Dad isn't doin' so good." He looked at his dad and, if his face weren't already wet, the tears would have shown.

"What's your name?" Johnny continued questioning as he took Jakes pulse and respirations.

"Jake…Jake O'Brien. And, this is my dad, Ben. We were kayaking and all of a sudden this big wave just threw us out of the boat and we ended up here." Jake explained, still looking at his father.

Roy fished the HT out and scooted himself up onto the rock himself. "HT-51 to Boat 110. We are gonna need a relay to Rampart Hospital." He looked at Johnny and said, "He's shocky," as he motioned his head toward Ben. Johnny nodded his understanding.

"Jake, can you tell us how old your dad is?" Roy asked.

"Uh…he's gonna be 40 in a few days. Is he gonna be okay?" Jake whimpered.

"Jake, look at me." Johnny demanded as he noticed Jake's concern. Jake complied. "Hey, we are gonna do everything we can to make sure you and your dad are fine, okay? Just calm down." Jake nodded gently his understanding. "Good, now, let's get you hooked up here and we'll be outta here in no time." Johnny's smiled eased Jakes angst some.

Roy made a cursory relay of the condition of their patients to Rampart as Johnny got safety belts and rescue lines around Ben and Jake. The waves were coming in stronger and they were losing "ground" with the rising tide. Roy fastened his lifeline to Ben's and looked on as Johnny did the same with his to Jake.

Johnny looked out toward the awaiting boat and shook his head. "It's gonna be rough, Roy. Why don't you go first with him, and then Jake and I will follow once you're to the boat." Roy didn't like the plan…leaving his Partner behind was never part of a good plan…but, he nodded his agreement and looked at Ben.

"Are you ready?" He asked his patient. Ben, gaining coherency, realized the predicament. He looked at Jake with sad eyes and said,

"I'm sorry this happened Jakey. I should have been more careful around the jetty…I knew the water would be rough in shallower waters." He explained. He reached out his hand toward his son and that is when Roy spotted the blood.

"Johnny, he's bleeding." Roy updated. Ben looked toward Roy and shook his head slowly back and forth.

"What's going on?" Jake nervously asked.

Johnny tried to divert Jake's attention as Roy got more information.

"I had a central line for treatment…it was taken out last week…I guess the stitches must have burst." Ben explained.

"Treatment?" Roy urged.

"My liver is failing." Ben glumly stated as he looked to his son again. "Jakey, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't know how." He cried. Johnny and Roy shared sad glances. Roy brought them all back to reality.

"Let's deal with this later. We gotta get out of here before it becomes impossible. Ben, hang on to me and let me do all the work. Once we get to the boat, Johnny will bring Jake." Roy saw the fear and apprehension in Ben's eyes. He explained. "We can't all go at once or we will be tossed into each other and never make it out. We have to go two at a time and meet at the boat."

Roy slipped off the rock into the water and gently pulled Ben along with him. Jake clutched tightly to Ben's hand and when Ben hit the water, the connection was broken. "DAD!" Jake yelled.

Ben looked up to his son and said, "It'll be okay, Jakey. Just hang on and we will be together again soon. I love you, Son."

With that, Roy took a deep breath and dove into the oncoming waves as he made his way toward the boat with Ben tethered to him.

"'S okay, Jake. Roy's a strong swimmer. They'll be fine." Johnny assured the boy. He said a silent prayer as he watched Roy and Ben being tossed about as they made their way to the boat. He hoped he was not lying to the boy.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

J.D. was checking the equipment locker when he heard the update from Boat 110. "First victim is being evac'd LA. Let Rampart know that our ETA is approximately 45 minutes."

"_Wow," _JD thought_, "That is a long time. The swells must be pretty bad out there. At least they are getting back to the boat! I guess Gage learned something from me this weekend after all." _He smiled at the memory.

"Sounds like they are doin' alright." Andy said as he listened. J.D. shook his head as he continued his task. "Hope they get both victims out okay…sounds like it's pretty rough out there." He added.

"They'll be fine." J.D. barked. "The cocky Paramedic I met this past weekend is not gonna give up until those victims are safe!"

"Birds of a feather…" Andy smirked as he walked outside. J.D. smiled. He'd been accused of the same thing in the past…being cocky. Maybe that is the reason he and Johnny became such fast friends.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny didn't realize he was holding his breath until he heard Jake take a long deep gasp. "They're not gonna make it!" Jake cried out.

Johnny watched as Roy and Ben were tossed this way and that by the current and the torrent of waves that were coming in with a vengeance. "They'll make it." Johnny hissed his prayer aloud.

Jake watched his father being thrown around like a ragdoll as Roy tried hard to keep them on a path toward the boat. The men in the boat kept yelling instructions like, "To your left…swim to the left," and, "Now right…go right!" When he could hear them, Roy thought he made better headway. But, over the surf and Ben's cries, it was difficult to hear.

Roy stopped, took a breath and glanced back to Johnny and Jake who had little time left before they would no longer have a rock to hang onto…the incoming tide was relentless. He then turned back to the boat and rallied. "I got ya', Ben. Let's do this." He took a deep breath and finished his swim.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 4

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The men on the boat were getting anxious. They were yelling directions to Roy while also watching the tide move in on Johnny and Jake. The situation was getting quite perilous. They were as worried for their comrades as the victims. With more coaching, Roy neared the boat and slowed his pace as the men threw a line to him to bring them in the rest of the way. He was thankful for the assistance for he thought he might die of exhaustion if he had to swim another stroke.

Johnny sighed when he saw Roy grab the lifeline and that he and Ben were being pulled to safety. He looked at Jake, who was nearly on his lap since they were running out of room with the incoming tide, and said, "See, I told ya they'd be fine. Now it's our turn kiddo. You ready?" Johnny urged.

Jake, thankful that his father was safe on the boat nodded to Johnny as they began to slip into the rising water. The waves were tossing them to and fro and he was frightened. "I'm scared, Johnny." He admitted.

"Don't worry. Roy and your dad made it…we will, too. You just hang on tight!" Johnny could barely see the boat now that they were in the water and waves were coming in faster. He marveled at how quickly the current was running and the water rising. He heard the waves crashing on the rocks behind them, along with sucking noises as the caves pulled water in. He was determined that he would keep Jake from the same fate. Johnny pulled Jake close, took a deep breath, and began his journey to the boat.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy collapsed on the deck as the boat captain pulled off his and Ben's lifelines. "I almost thought you weren't gonna make it." He half-joked with Roy.

Roy nodded his head. "You and me, both." He chided back as he got his bearings and remembered his patient. "How's the patient?" He sat up and saw that Ben was peering over the side of the boat.

Roy followed his eyes and dreaded what he saw. He gasped as he saw Johnny and Jake being tossed around like balls in a juggler's hands. "They're gonna crash into the rocks." Ben put words to everyone's fears. Roy shook his head.

"Johnny's a good swimmer. He'll get 'im out." Roy almost whispered. It was a prayer more than a statement of fact. They all looked on and that is when they saw it.

"Look!" The boat captain shouted. Everyone followed his gaze and saw a small cave like opening very close to where Johnny and Jake were and it was sucking water in at an alarming rate. It was creating an eddy or whirlpool just a few feet from where Johnny and Jake were attempting their escape. "It's gonna suck 'em in for sure." Roy heard someone say. He closed his eyes to wish away the thought and when he opened them again…only a second later…Johnny and Jake were gone from his sight.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny felt more than saw the whirlpool. He knew it was useless to fight the current, but he HAD to try. He kept trying to swim toward the boat, but he could no longer see it above the waves. He felt himself being pulled toward the rocks and there was not anything he could do about it. As much as he struggled, so did Jake.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Jake screamed behind him. Johnny turned to his young charge and used one hand to tread water and the other to pull Jake's face toward his. The boy swung his arms wildly and one blow caught Johnny in the face. Johnny grabbed Jake's arms to calm him.

"JAKE!" He yelled. "I WON'T LET YOU DIE! I PROMISE!" Seconds later, Johnny saw the small opening of the sea cave that the men on the boat had seen. He gasped as he and Jake were both pulled along by the strength of the current toward the opening. "_This is not going to be fun_." Johnny thought to himself as he braced Jake tightly to himself. "HANG ON, JAKE!" And, then, there was silence.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Ben was inconsolable and began to go into shock. Roy tended to his patient while the boat captain steered them to shore. "What the hell are you doing?" Roy yelled.

Stunned, the boat captain answered bluntly, "Getting us back to shore so you can get him to the hospital and we can get some help. We can't do anything more here."

"You're leaving them?" Roy hollered as he tended to Ben, who was now hyperventilating. "Slow down your breathing, Mr. O'Brien." Roy coached the distressed man as he put an oxygen mask over his face.

"We…we…we can't just leave them…" Ben said as he pushed the mask away. He finally relented and allowed it to be put in place. Roy knew the boat captain was right. If they tried to get closer, the boat would be shredded by the rocks. Only trained personnel would be able to find Johnny and Jake now.

"Rescue Boat 110 to LA, do you read?" The captain radioed. "We need Coast Guard dispatched to meet us at the pier. We have two missing and presumed drowned…uh…one's a Code I, LA." He glanced back to see if Roy or Ben heard his last transmission. He saw Roy grimace and knew that he had. He was sorry for what he said…and did…but, his duty was to ensure the safety of everyone and that was what he was doing.

Roy shook his head back and forth and continued his work of stabilizing his patient. He hoped that it would keep his mind from whatever might be happening to Johnny.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Jake surfaced first with Johnny a few seconds behind. He sputtered for air and coughed out the water he swallowed. It was dark and he was very scared.

Johnny broke the surface and took a deep gulp of air. He pulled Jake closer to him and began to assess their situation. "Are you okay? Did you hit the rocks?" Johnny asked. Jake shook his head, he didn't have any words.

Johnny repeated his question, but received no response. He determined, in the dark, that Jake was probably in shock and scared to death. He couldn't blame the kid since he was a little frightened himself.

"Okay. I think we got sucked into one of the caves on the side of this point. The tide came in faster than I thought it would and we got caught in the current." Johnny was mumbling more to himself than to Jake. He was desperately trying to figure out his next move. He could taste the saltwater in his mouth and hear the water at the walls of the cave, but he could not see anything. He took deep breaths and encouraged Jake to do the same. The boy still wasn't talking.

Johnny felt he had to do something. "Jake, I want you to stay still. I'm gonna add some slack to this rope and I will dive down to see if I can find the opening. Maybe we can swim outta here." He felt Jake squeeze his shoulder and knew that meant the boy heard him. He didn't like leaving him in the dark, but he had to try to find a way out. "Okay, Jake. I will just be a minute." Johnny said as he donned his mask.

Seconds later he dove down into the water. Jake was really frightened now. He was not particularly afraid of the dark, but this dark was much different. This dark was absolute darkness with no light showing at all. He could feel Johnny moving in the water and silently hoped the man would return soon.

His hope was fulfilled as Johnny came up, spitting and sputtering. "That's not gonna work. The current is too strong and I can't gain any ground against it. I guess we just have to wait out the tide or see if someone comes and gets us." Johnny determined. "Jake, are you okay?" He asked again.

The boy remained silent, but reached out again toward Johnny. Johnny smiled slightly when he felt the boy's touch. "We will just have to keep each other company for a while, that's all." He encouraged Jake. But, he was still the only one speaking. He allowed the silence to reign.

Johnny thought it was about 30 minutes or so since they became trapped. He had moved around the cave, feeling the walls and seeing how much room they had in their "prison." It felt as though the space was getting smaller as time passed when Johnny remembered the new "toy" he had in his pocket from his weekend of scuba diving. He repositioned Jake and reached for the light stick. He retrieved the blessed item and proceeded to activate it. The cave lit with a dim green-yellow glow. He was almost immediately sorry he'd done so when he saw that there remained only a few feet of space between them and the ceiling of the cave. And, the tide was continuing to rise.

"Let's check you out, now that I can see you." Johnny said to Jake as he once again attempted to get the boy to respond.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 5

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The ambulance met the boat at the dock. Roy looked a mess, though his patient was stable. "Can you get me the Biophone, Carl." Roy asked one of the attendants. It was passed into him as they loaded Ben into the back of the Mayfair Ambulance. As Carl began to close the doors, Roy balked. "Wait!" He called as he leaned out. "Captain!" He yelled, "Can you call dispatch and see if Engine 51 can be called to this location. We need to be here when you find Johnny!" The captain nodded his understanding as he waited for the Coast Guard crew to arrive.

Roy sank back onto the bench and raised the Biophone to his ear. "Rampart, this is Squad 51. Do you read?" He sounded tired, and sad.

"Go ahead 51, we read you." Dr. Brackett replied.

"Victim #1 is stable and we are running 4 liters of O2. ETA approximately 25 minutes." He hung his head low as he continued. "Uh…Rampart…Victim #2…uh…" Roy could barely continue. "Victim #2 and Johnny are still out there, Rampart."

"10-4, Squad 51." Brackett frowned. "Is there an ETA on a second ambulance?" He asked and then waited.

"Not at this time, Rampart. Johnny and the victim were sucked under by the current. The Coast Guard has been called in to search."

"10-4, 51. We will be ready when you arrive." And, then it was quiet.

All Roy could hear was the slight hiss of the oxygen and the beating of his own heart. "I can't believe we left them behind." He whispered. He leaned over his patient and wished that he could be sedated right now so he didn't have to think of the fact that he left his Partner behind.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Coast Guard, Copter 10, report to Piney Point Pier to meet LA Fireboat 110. Report of missing swimmers, presumed drowned. Be advised, one victim is LAFD."

"Dammit!" J.D. said as he grabbed his gear and raced Andy to the chopper. "I was hopin' we wouldn't get this call." Andy and J.D. put their headsets on and closed the hatch door behind them. "Let's go!" He said as he patted the pilot on the shoulder.

In minutes they were landing at Piney Point. "What have we got Captain?" J.D. asked, but somehow already knew.

The boat captain described the rescue and how the two that were left behind appeared to have been swept into a cave by the tide. "The Paramedic's name is John Gage and the victim's name is Jake O'Brien." The captain relayed. J.D.'s head fell, sullen. "You know 'em?"

"I met Gage this weekend, at a scuba class I taught. He's a good guy…" J.D. said. "Which cave got 'em?" He followed up.

"Not sure. We could barely see them through the waves and the rising tide. Once they left the rock, we saw Gage struggling to gain ground for a minute. But, then…they just got sucked right under. I hated leavin' the scene, but we had to get the other victim out of there and we couldn't do anything with the boat!" The captain rationalized. J.D put an hand on the captain's shoulder.

"You were right. We can take over from here, Captain. We're gonna hafta take the chopper out there and see how close we can get." J.D. barked the location to his pilot and then he paused. The wind had changed and he turned to see heavy clouds advancing. "We gotta do this fast guys. Let's go." He demanded.

They loaded the chopper and took off. As they neared the location the captain gave them, they could only see one or two very small openings.

"The tide is still coming in, J.D. Those caves are gonna fill up fast." Andy stated the facts. They looked at the pilot for a thumbs up, but did not receive it.

"I can't let you dive." The pilot stated solemnly.

"What the hell? We've been out in much worse than this storm." J.D. responded with Andy nodding next to him.

"It's not that." The pilot stated while looking at his instruments. "I've got a light on the tail rotor and this thing is getting a little hard to maneuver. We are gonna have to go get another chopper to make this happen." All the men were sullen as the pilot made the course corrections to return to base. The men hung their heads in defeat. They did not even get a chance at the rescue.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy helped get Ben to Treatment Room 4 at Rampart. "Doc, do you need me for anything?" He asked Brackett.

"No, Roy. Go on." Brackett said as he assumed care for Ben. Roy walked into the hallway and moved toward the Nurse's station. There was no one there so he picked up the phone to call dispatch.

"Yeah, Sam, it's Johnny out there." Dixie overheard as she approached. "I don't know. Okay…the Engine's out there, then. I will feel better if we were all there when they find 'im?" Her brow ruffled as she heard the despondency in Roy's voice. He hung up and turned to face her. "Oh, hey Dixie." He murmered.

"What's wrong, Roy? Where's Johnny?" Dixie worried.

Roy hung his head low and took a seat on the stool close by. He rung his hands and, in a moment of quiet desperation, he slammed a hand onto the counter. It caught Dixie off guard. She was not used to seeing this much emotion from the man she had known for years.

"We were on a rescue. A father and son were stranded after their kayak overturned. The waves…tide…weather…I got the father out, but Johnny and the kid…they got pulled under…probly…hopefully… into one of the sea caves off Piney Point." Roy offered a deep sigh and continued. "The captain brought the boat in and called the Coast Guard. We…we…we had to leave them behind." Dixie knew the bond Roy and Johnny shared and realized how hard it must have been for him to leave the scene.

"Is the Coast Guard looking for them?" She queried. Brackett had sidled up alongside her and heard the question.

"Any news yet, Roy?" He added. He looked as sad as they did. "What's going on?"

Roy quashed his emotion enough to speak without the frustrated and angry tears flowing. "I don't know. The Engine's there…to be there when they bring Johnny in. But, I just don't know."

Brackett glanced at his watch and then at his two friends. "Roy, Mr. O'Brien is being admitted. I have already signed the papers. I am off duty in 10 minutes…so is Dix. Let us take you back out to the pier so we can all see how the search is going." Roy looked as if he had been given the greatest gift in the world. He smiled, what smile he had, and nodded his agreement.

"I'll call JoAnne and let her know what's going on. I'll just be a minute…meet you back here?" He said as he made his way to the lounge to make his call. Brackett affirmed the timing and went off to end his shift.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny swallowed hard. The water continued to rise and Jake continued his silence. As far as Johnny could tell, the boy was not injured, but he was not talking either.

"Jake, were gonna be okay…I promised you didn't I?" Johnny soothed. He winced against the swelling on his cheek that Jake's early blow had caused. He pulled a hand up to gently palpitate the area.

"_Adults promise a lot of things_." Jake thought to himself. "_Dad said he'd never leave me and now, he's gonna die like mom did_." Jake mourned silently.

Johnny continued to tread water and devise a plan of escape. Moments later, he felt Jake begin to slip away from him and rallied. He pulled Jake close and realized the boy had stopped paddling water…he had just given up.

"Jake!" Johnny called. "Jake…can you hear me?" The boy's eyes had glazed over and he was nonresponsive. "_It could be shock._" Johnny thought silently. "_Or, it could be he's just given up_."

Thinking like a 14 year old boy who lost his mother at a young age, and just found out his father was terminally ill, Johnny urged, "Jake! Hey, son, don't give up on me. It may feel like the world is coming to an end…but, believe me…it's not." As he looked at Jake, he didn't think the boy believed him. And, he wasn't sure he believed himself as the water continued to rise.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 6

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Engine 51 pulled up to the pier. Pulling their collars up to the driving rain, the four firemen made their way to the gathering of emergency personnel situated under a makeshift rain hut. "Who's in charge here?" Captain Hank Stanley asked as they approached.

"I am." J.D. answered and introduced himself and his crew to the A-shift of Station 51. "Here's the sit rep," J.D. began, "This storm will get worse. The tide is continuing to rise and should be at its highest in about an hour. We are waiting on another chopper and I am hoping we can get the chopper up within the hour begin the search." He looked at the glum faces around him and felt absolutely helpless. They all turned when they heard another vehicle approach. They looked on as Dr. Brackett, Nurse Dixie McCall and Roy all stepped out and walked toward them.

Captain Stanley broke ranks and met Roy halfway between the car he exited and the group in the shelter. "How you holdin' up, Roy?" His captain asked.

"I left 'im behind, Cap." Roy answered. That was all Hank needed to hear.

"We are all here now, Roy." His captain encouraged. "And, we won't leave until he's found, right?"

Roy nodded his agreement and his silent "thanks". They turned together to join the others and Roy felt an arm across his shoulders. A physical form of the verbal encouragement he had just been given. He was grateful.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

To ease his anxiety and try to get Jake to respond, Johnny began to tell jokes.

"What did one banana say to the other?" Johnny asked Jake. He waited a few seconds for a response and then answered himself. "Let's split…you get it…banana split." It seemed Johnny was always having to explain his jokes as he was the only one who found them funny. He tried a different tack.

"Tell me, Jake, what do you do for fun?" Still no response. "Well, Jake, you are in for it now. If you ask my partner, Roy, he will tell you that I am on talkative son-of-a-gun. So, you don't know what you're getting yourself into if you decide to keep quiet." He teased. He tried to talk without showing his worry. The water was continuing to rise and the ceiling was edging ever closer with each passing minute. He didn't know how soon it would be before they were completely submerged.

Johnny had affixed the light stick to the collar of his shirt. Everyone once in a while it would get darker as he dipped beneath the water. He tried to keep treading water and keep the light glowing.

Jake was now floating on his back and Johnny was supporting him with his left shoulder. He continued to tread water with both hands and was beginning to feel the burn despite the chill of the water. He could feel that Jake was still shivering, a sign that he had not succumbed to hypothermia. But, the boy's silence worried the Paramedic nonetheless. It had been over an hour since they were pulled under water and into the cave. By his estimate, they had maybe another hour before the cave would be completely filled.

"Okay, Jake…hmmm…what to talk about. I guess you are too young for me to talk about my dating life. Maybe a few years from now we can have that discussion." Johnny quipped. He laughed a little, but there was still no response. Jakes eyes were now closed and his breathing very slow. Johnny thought he might actually be asleep. But, he continued his story anyway.

"Oh, I know, let me tell you about the scuba diving class I took this weekend…" And, he proceeded to tell Jake the story of his two days of learning about diving, sea life, and how he acquired the light stick that was now illuminating their fate.

"I guess it's kinda lucky that I had this, huh? Or, we would be floating here in the dark." Johnny commented. He then thought it might be better if they were not as aware of their pending doom as the ceiling inched closer and closer.

Johnny shared a few other stories with Jake to try to get the boy to respond, but Jake remained mute.

"Well, what else can I talk about?" Johnny hummed to himself for a moment and then felt something move in the water. He first thought it was Jake, but it was down around his legs, but Jake was floating on top of the water directly beside Johnny. It moved again, and Johnny jerked and sputtered, "What the hell?"

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

J.D. shared every scenario that could play out for Johnny and Jake—the good, the bad and the ugly—for the guys of Station 51 and Captain Stanley. He was honest and, though Roy and the others appreciated that, the scenes he set were gastly.

"Scenario One: Most of these caves are completely filled at high tide. There is really no escape since the undertow is so strong. If they are trapped in one of those caves, they could drown when the cave fills." Roy and Brackett looked at each other and grimaced.

"Then again, they could be in one that has high clearance and won't fill completely." Roy smiled at the thought. "But, Scenario Two: those caves are home to some pretty nasty sea life…stingrays, octopus, jelly fish get washed in with the tide…they could be bitten or stung." Chet turned to Marco and both remembered the time Johnny was bitten by a rattlesnake and nearly died. Marco tried to offer his friend a smile, but was hard-pressed to find one. Instead, he crossed himself and prayed to the Virgin Mary for Johnny and Jake's safe return.

"Finally, Scenario Three: they could be overcome by hypothermia." Cap was exhausted and frustrated.

"Are there any of these scenarios that play out with us getting both Johnny and the boy back safely?" Cap grumbled. "John Gage is highly capable and very resourceful…I put my faith in him any day." The others around him nodded their agreement.

J.D. realized his mistake. "Hey, I am sorry to be so harsh. You're right. I met Johnny his weekend. He took my scuba class…" Roy's eyes widened in recognition.

"He told me about the class. Me and Dixie…" Roy pointed to the nurse who had refused to leave. "…he said he really enjoyed the class." Roy suddenly realized that he was rambling.

J.D. smiled as he remembered the class and the double date they shared. "He's a good guy, Roy. And, you are all right…he is smart and definitely resourceful. If anyone can make it out of this…it's probably Johnny."

Everyone sighed deeply and noticed that he had said…probably. They were all worried about their friend and his young charge. Would they see them again—alive or dead?

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Jake's eyes opened with Johnny's curse, but he remained silent. He moved his head to face his would-be rescuer. Johnny did not notice his movements as he was more concerned as to what was moving about his legs at the moment. He held his legs still and treaded with just his arms to see if the "thing" would move away. Thinking his trick had worked, Johnny began moving his legs back and forth again. The very next moment, Johnny cried out in a pain as the stingray plunged its tail into his left calf.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 7

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The rain was slowing and all those gathered awaited the Coast Guard replacement chopper to arrive and continue the search and rescue of John Gage and Jake O'Brien. Brackett and Dixie had taken the car and gone down to the marina to get coffee for everyone and it served to warm them a bit. The exhaustion and worry covered Roy's face and he could not shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong with Johnny. The distant rumbling of an approaching helicopter brought them all to attention.

"Can you guys go search now? Can I come with you?" Roy begged of J.D. The Lieutenant turned to his pilot for the answer and received a thumbs up signal.

"Yes, we can go…but, you stay here. We will find 'im!" J.D. allowed some emotion to escape. "We will find them, guys…uh…and, ma'am," He directed the comment to Dixie. "Don't worry…we'll bring 'em home." J.D. called as he put his helmet on and ran toward the chopper.

"No wonder he and Johnny got along so well…they seem like kindred spirits." Dixie commented as she watched the young Coast Guard lieutenant climb into the chopper. Brackett smiled.

"I didn't think I would want another John Gage around…but, if he brings us back the original…I can live with that." There were some slight laughs from the crowd. They had sensed the similarities between Johnny and J.D., but John Gage was irreplaceable and they wanted to know their friend was okay. It would still be hours before they would get their wish.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Dammit!" Johnny yelled. He wasn't concerned about not alarming Jake, he only responded to the extreme pain he was experiencing. "Dammit!" He called out again. Johnny's hold on Jake faltered and the boy began to sink a little, but he rallied himself. It was this movement that caught Johnny's attention.

"Jake…oh, Jake…'m sorry. I just got stung by a ray and it hurts like hell. Just hang on, kid. It's gonna be okay. Don't worry." Johnny tried to sooth Jake, but the pain was causing him to hiss the words like an angry witch. He knew that he didn't sound very comforting or convincing. He also knew he had to keep him wits about him. He glanced up to see that the ceiling was only about a foot from the tops of their heads. That was dire, but there was something more pressing for Johnny to deal with now.

"Jake…hey, Jake." Johnny put his hand on the boy's shoulder to get his attention. "I'm gonna hafta let go of you for a sec. I've gotta check out this wound." Johnny could feel the barbs in his calf and he could also feel that the ray was still attached since every so often he would feel it pull as the ray tried to swim away. He pulled his knife from his belt and opened it. He replaced his mask that was still on top of his head. He looked toward Jake, who was now treading water on his own. "Okay…" Johnny smiled wryly at Jake, "…be right back." He quipped and tried a smile. He took a deep breath and then disappeared.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The chopper hovered over the small cove where Johnny and Jake were last seen. J.D. and Andy prepared to jump. The hatch door flew open and they received the signal to go. Andy went first and paddled a few feet away and signaled to J.D. to jump. When both divers were in the water, they nodded to one another and began their search for the two missing.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny grabbed the ray close to its body to keep it still as he sliced the tail off the creature. He knew to leave the offending barb where it was, rather than pull it out. A stingray's poison could be debilitating, but it was not deadly. He looked at his leg and glanced around to see if there were any "friends" hanging around. He did not see anything, so he surfaced. As he did, he noticed that the light was fading. The light stick had given them comfort for over an hour now, but it would soon go out and they would return to absolute darkness. Johnny prepared his young charge.

"Jake, we're gonna lose the light soon." He warned and gulped for breath. "I don't want you to be afraid…I told you we'd get out of this and, somehow we will. We just hafta hang on. Someone is bound to be searching for us and…" He paused and remembered his new friend who worked for the Coast Guard. He offered the information to Jake. "Hey, Jake, that guy who works for the Coast Guard that I told you I met this weekend. Rescues like ours are his specialty. I'm sure he's probably looking for us right now." He cursed under his breath when the barb sticking out of his leg caught on his other leg as he continued to tread water. The light continued to fade and then it went under as Johnny struggled to stay afloat. The last thing Johnny saw was Jake's wide eyes as he looked toward the ceiling…only inches away…they told him all he needed to know. The boy was as frightened as he was. With that, the light was gone.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

J.D. and Andy searched the caves along the Point around where Jake and Johnny were last spotted. They moved slowly and deliberately, for they were not necessarily certain they were looking for survivors. They had to face the cold, hard truth that they may find drowning victims. The two caves they searched were filled completely with water. There was no way anyone would have survived without an air tank. There were two more caves…one was quite deep and wide. It would take some time to search. They surfaced and made their plan. Since the tide had reached its crest, the water had settled. With the retreat of the tide, it would be more difficult to enter the caves in a few hours as the water emptied. They had to move quickly. With a count of three, they were underwater again…searching for Jake and Johnny and praying they would be found alive.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Back at the pier, Dixie and Brackett huddled close and confirmed to those who wondered if they were an item. Dixie was comforted in Kel Brackett's arms and she needed comfort now. She cried for her missing friend and feared that he and his young patient might not be found alive. But, she only spoke positive thoughts. "Roy, you know Johnny." She said. "He is strong and he certainly defies the odds…even when they are stacked against him."

They reminisced about the time Johnny had a bad virus and even Brackett became quite ill. They nearly lost both of them that time. Johnny had also lost his spleen when he was hit by a car once. He made it through that as well. Captain Stanley encouraged his crew by reminding them…

"Johnny's been through a lot in his life. What I know of him is that he is a survivor and I won't give up thinking he is alive until I see for my own eyes something different." He determined. Another vehicle pulled up as he finished his statement and they all looked to see Battalion Chief McKonnike exit. He walked up to Captain Stanley and asked…

"Any word on Gage yet, Hank?" His concern was genuine. All heads hung low to answer his question, but Hank responded verbally.

"Not yet, Chief. It's been nearly four hours since the original call. The Coast Guard is out there looking for them. That's all we know right now." He summed for his superior.

The Chief looked around and his pride shown for the A-shift crew of Station 51. They had a brother missing and they would not rest until he was found. He prayed that there would be only good news coming.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 8

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny had lost all track of time. The darkness enveloped him and Jake, but drew them close. They huddled together against the chill; the dark; and, for Johnny, the pain. He could feel his leg throb with each heartbeat and tried desperately to slow his breathing. He found that as his breathing slowed, so did Jake's. But, when Johnny became anxious, Jake's pulse raced. He was getting through to the kid, even if he still wasn't talking.

"Jake, you doin' okay?" He ventured. He received a silent reply when Jake's hand moved across his back. Johnny took that as a good sign, but wished he could still make eye contact with Jake. "You know, Jake…I think the water is starting to recede…go down." Johnny said with hope rising in his voice. Jake moved to raise his hand and feel the top of the cave. He didn't think it was any further away…but, maybe it wasn't closer either. He patted Johnny's shoulder in response.

"Hey, Jake, why aren't you talkin' to me? Is it that you're scared? You know, it's okay to be scared. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Johnny coaxed. Still nothing. "What is it Jake? Is it your dad?" Johnny felt Jake tense. "That's it then…it's your dad. Are you afraid he's not okay? Or, what he said about being sick?" Johnny asked questions, but wasn't sure he would get answers. Jake continued to float next to Johnny, silently.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

J.D. and Andy finished the larger cave search and came up empty. They were getting frustrated and their tanks were getting low on air. "We gotta make this one count." J.D. said as they prepared to enter the final cave. He heard Andy splash beside him and turned to see what the matter was. He saw his partner push away a dead stingray that was floating on the top of the water. "Did that scare you, partner?" He joked as he pulled his mask back down to dive.

"Yeah," Andy retorted. "I wonder what did that?" Andy said as he pointed to the creature's missing tail. He glanced around for more flotsam and jetsam, but saw none. He pulled his mask down and commented, "At least the tide is beginning to recede and the water is more calm up here. It may take some doing to get into this last cave since the current will be stronger on the outflow. Good thing is…it should be no problem getting them out, if they are in there." Both divers nodded in agreement and dove to enter the last cave.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"I know how you feel, Jake." Johnny said quietly, almost whispering. "I know your dad's not gone yet…but, my parents died when I was about your age and I know how hard it is to not have anyone." The dark wrapped around them like a cold blanket and held them in its grip. Johnny continued.

"It's hard to be the one left behind, Jake. But, you seem like a kid that has things together and your dad is pretty great to spend this time with you and do things…even when he might be sick, huh?" Johnny winced against the pain as it bit through his shin and up into his thigh and hip. He didn't know if he was getting through to Jake or not, but he had to keep trying. He was nearly sure that they were no longer in danger of drowning, but how much longer they would be there was uncertain.

"All's I'm sayin' Jake is that your dad is still here now…he's not gone yet. Take all the time you have and make memories…the memories will help you through the pain that will come when he is…uh…gone. The memories may hurt at first, because you will also remember that he is not with you anymore. But, after a while, the memories will be a source of comfort…joy…and, even peace. You'll see. Trust me." Johnny didn't know if Jake was listening, or if he even cared what he was saying, but it filled the time and space between them.

"_Trust you_!" Jake thought. "_I can't trust adults_."

Johnny continued. "Jake, one day, you will look back on this time and cherish it for what it was…time spent with your dad…and, a time where you survived all odds to be with him again." And, then he was quiet. Johnny stopped speaking to allow what he had said to set in with Jake. "_Man, this kid is a quiet one_." He thought to himself as he wished Jake would speak. And, that triggered a memory of what someone said about him after he lost his parents.

"_**John…I know you don't like to share your feelings, and that's okay." Mr. Garner, John's track coach, told him one day. "Right now, your emotions run silent…run deep. But, one day, they will come to the surface and you will be able to share with others. That will be a wonderful day, John. The day you let others help you through the pain of your past so you can see the bright future you have before you."**_Johnny nodded his head at the truth of the memory and shared it with Jake.

"Jake…it's okay to allow your feelings to run silent…run deep. But, one day you will have to talk with someone about them so you can put away the pain and see the wonderful future before you." Minutes passed and he was just about to fill the silence again when he felt movement underneath him. Thinking it might be another stingray; he pulled at Jake and moved sideways. He was relieved as two divers surfaced.

"Johnny!" J.D. exclaimed as he brought light with him. Johnny allowed his eyes to adjust and anxiety to abate.

"J.D. 'sthat you?" Johnny asked.

"Sure is, Gage. Didn't you learn anything from my class this weekend?" He chided and smiled widely at having found the two alive. "Let's get you two home, what d'ya say?" J.D. said as he reached for Jake. Jake spurned the rescue diver and clung to Johnny. "Well, I guess we know who you trust to save you." He remarked to Jake. Johnny's face told the story of their nearly four hour ordeal of confinement.

"You hurt, Gage?" Andy asked, seeing some blood in the water. Johnny nodded as he answered.

"Yeah…a stingray got me. I had to cut it away and the tail in still in my leg." Andy and J.D. looked on in understanding and prepared the two for their escape. "Johnny, the entrance to this cave is about 4 feet to our right and straight down. The current is on the outflow, so it should just pull you right out…just like it pulled you in earlier. You think you can make that dive with him?" He pointed to Jake who was still wrapped tightly around Johnny.

"I can make it. But, I don't know how far I will be able to swim with this leg." Johnny confessed.

"It's okay." J.D. assured. "We will call for the chopper once we get out. The walls of the cave block the radio signal." Johnny was comforted and pulled his mask down to prepare for the dive.

"You ready?" He said to his Jake, his still 'silent partner'. Jake nodded his head. Johnny counted to three and they both took in a breath and dove.

With J.D. and Andy pulling him along, Johnny and Jake moved through the cave entrance easily. As they surfaced on the other side, Johnny took a deep breath and realized how stale the air in the cave had been. He looked at Jake to be sure he was alright and pulled his mask up again.

"Hey, J.D." Johnny called to his new friend and rescuer. "What say you call that chopper to get us the hell outta here, huh?" He quipped. He and Jake looked at the horizon and the thousands of glints of sunset beaming off the water's surface. It was very different than the last time they were in this spot.

"I'm the one who gives the orders around here, Gage." J.D. joked back as he raised his radio to call the chopper. "CG Chopper-10, come in."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 9

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy looked at his watch, again. It had been nearly five hours since he had last seen Johnny. "_Could they have survived_?" He thought to himself. "_Or, are we just waiting for the inevitable news that they are dead_?"

Just then, they all heard, _"CG Chopper-10, come in." _Crackle over the radio.

The pilot responded immediately, "Chopper 10, go ahead."

"10-4, this is Swimmer One and we have four waiting evac at drop site."

A resounding cheer rose from the throng gathered. The Chief patted Cap on the back as the men shook hands and hugged around them. "That's great news, Hank. I will go and update Headquarters." He smiled and then walked away.

Hank Stanley, as a young fireman, had done something vindictive and stupid to McKonnike…he'd burned his hat. But, now, Captain Stanley knew they had moved past that incident and were now brother firefighters who were happy that one of their own had escaped death once again. And no forgiveness was necessary for that past deed. Hank smiled and continued to cheer. They quieted as the radio came alive again.

"Chopper 10, we have a Code I in need of medical attention. Advise calling Squad." J.D. updated.

"No need, Swimmer, we have a Paramedic AND a doctor and nurse here. We are on our way, Chopper 10, out." Roy and Brackett grabbed the drug box and boarded the chopper with the crew.

"Let's go get 'im, Roy." Brackett said as the doors closed behind them and they took off from the landing pad. Though they were smiling, they both wondered how badly Johnny might be injured.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny had somehow been able to fight the pain when it was just he and Jake, but now that they were waiting for the chopper's arrival, it seemed the pain intensified and all he wanted to do was to pull the barb from his leg. J.D. noticed his anguish first.

"Hey, Johnny, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked. The question caused Jake to now look at Johnny, too. The Paramedic was pale his breathing was becoming labored. Johnny looked at Jake and his eyes said more than his words.

"Jake, I can't hold onto you anymore…you gotta go to Andy or J.D." Johnny's hold on Jake weakened and Andy was there to pull the boy away. Jake reached out, but Johnny drifted away and then lost consciousness. J.D. was there to pull him up quickly.

"Where's that damn chopper?" J.D. hissed as he looked down at the face of his new friend and felt very useless. He had only basic first aid skills and he feared that Johnny's needs were far beyond any care he could provide. Just then, they heard the chopper and looked up. They were minutes from safety and the medical attention Johnny needed. J.D. sighed deeply as the hatch door opened and the basket was lowered.

The decision was made to send Johnny up first, but when they maneuvered to put him the basket, he awoke. He pushed himself away from the basket.

"No…Jake first…he goes first." Johnny mumbled, barely audible.

"Gage, you're injured, you need medical care right away." J.D. rationalized. Johnny shook his head as he looked at Jake.

"Him first…" He said as he pointed at the boy. Andy moved toward the basket with Jake and put the boy inside. "Jake," Johnny mumbled. "'member to make memories…and, don't be afraid to feel your feelings." With Johnny's final words of encouragement, the basket began to raise. Jake grabbed at Johnny's hand before he ascended and their eyes met.

"Thank you, Johnny." Jake whispered as he rose. Tears flowed down his cheek as he moved away from Johnny and the others. "Thank you." He called down to Johnny who could no longer hear him. Johnny had lost consciousness again.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy helped pull Jake from the basket and as the man at the door lowered it again, Roy and Brackett looked Jake over.

"Are you hurt anywhere, son?" Brackett asked. Jake shook his head, but followed with…

"Is my dad okay?"

"Yes, Jake. I saw him when Roy brought him into the hospital and he was resting in a room when we came to find you. He's very worried about you and I know he's gonna be glad you are alright." Brackett soothed. Jake visibly calmed and then looked toward the door in anticipation of Johnny's rescue.

On the surface below, the chopper was blowing a mist across the water. J.D. held tightly to Johnny and Andy retrieved the basket as it was lowered. "He's not doin' so good. I think he has a fever." J.D. shared with Andy as they put Johnny in the basket. Andy nodded his agreement and they gave the sign to raise the basket. The Swimmers attached themselves to the safely line lowered from a second wench and began their ascent as well.

Brackett and Roy were both at the door to meet the basket holding Johnny. Roy gasped when he saw the stingray barb protruding from Johnny's calf. "See that, Doc?" Roy pointed. Brackett winced as he noticed it, too.

"Let's get 'im out of there." Brackett called. They gently lay Johnny into the stokes that had been laid out on the floor of the chopper. The room was going to be tight once J.D. and Andy joined them. When they moved Johnny a bit to the right, he cried out in pain and then vomited. Brackett was quick to sit him up so that he would not aspirate.

"Johnny. Johnny can you hear me?" Roy tried to rouse his Partner. Johnny's eyes opened, but remained unseeing as the daze of the fever overwhelmed him. Brackett ordered an IV be started and they pushed fluids and pain medication to ease Johnny's discomfort.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Jake whispered the question to J.D. as they watched Brackett and Roy work on Johnny. J.D. turned to the boy and offered all he had.

"I hope so, Jake. I certainly hope so."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 10

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

When the chopper landed, there were four firemen, a nurse and two ambulance attendants waiting. The doors flung open and J.D. jumped out with Jake. He motioned for the gurney to be moved forward and Johnny was loaded onto it. Roy and Brackett followed closely behind the gurney.

"Dix, can you take the car and go on home? I'm goin' in with Johnny and Roy." Brackett called.

"I will meet you at Rampart." She said as she grabbed his keys from him and took a moment to look down at Johnny. She lightly brushed his bangs aside and noticed that he was pale and incoherent. "How is he, Kel?" She ventured. She could read Kel Brackett…she could read most men. And, his eyes told her that Johnny was not well.

"We'll see you there, Dix." He offered a curt smile and then disappeared into the ambulance. She ran to the car and pulled out, even before the ambulance departed.

Chet was the first to speak. "He doesn't look so good." The others agreed, silently. Cap broke the spell.

"Well, he's been found, and he's alive. We have got to call in available and get back to the station. Chief said we could stay here until he was found. Let's get back to it and Roy will call us when he knows something." Cap corralled the men toward the waiting Engine and they all boarded in hushed worry. Many prayers were said for John Gage as the Engine and Brackett's Buick pulled away from the marina that night. And, they all hoped God was listening.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Jake sat quietly on the bench next to Roy. He was wrapped in a blanket and watched as Roy and Brackett treated Johnny.

"Roy, let's get an airway established. He's having trouble breathing. Could be he aspirated something when he vomited or the infection could be settling in his lungs. Without his spleen, he's gonna have trouble fighting it off." Brackett stated the facts. He started another IV as Roy put in the airway. Johnny had lost consciousness again, so the airway went in fairly easy. Roy began bagging Johnny and took time to look at his leg again.

"What about that?" Roy asked as he motioned his head toward the prominent injury in Johnny's left leg. Brackett moved down to look at it again.

"Stingray venom is not that poisonous to humans. But, the risk of infection is very high. We will have to remove it surgically…see these raised barbs…there's no way we can just pull it out without causing significant damage." Brackett explained. Then he looked at Jake.

"Son, do you know when this happened?" He asked the boy. Jake shook his head. Brackett tried again. "Was it a long time before they found you?" Jake nodded. "Could have been in there a few hours, Roy." Brackett summed. He winked at Jake to offer some encouragement and Jake offered a half-smile.

Dr.'s Early and Morton were there to meet them when they arrived. "Joe, Mike…how'd you know?" Brackett questioned. But moments later he saw the answer…Dixie moved toward Johnny's gurney as they made their way to the Treatment Room. "How fast did you drive?" He quipped.

"Just fast enough." She tossed back. She reached to wipe the sweat off Johnny's brow and said, "You're gonna be okay, Slugger. We've got you now."

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The Chief had returned to Headquarters with the news that Johnny had been found alive and was being taken to the hospital. He also informed every one of his injury and dire condition. The rest of 51's A-shift drove back to the Station in a silent trance. When they arrived, they were shocked by what they found. Walking into the Day Room, Mike was the first to realize.

"Hey, Mike." Charlie Dwyer called to the tired Engineer. Mike looked up from his haze and saw most of the crew of C-shift sitting around the table drinking coffee.

"What'r you guys doin' here?" Mike asked as Marco and Chet walked in, too.

"Guess that is what your Captain is findin' out right now." Dwyer said with a nod of understanding. "How's Gage?"

"We don't know yet…Roy's with 'im, though." Marco answered. The men stood around staring at each other, not yet comprehending the situation.

As Cap walked toward his office, he heard the typewriter and wondered who was in there. He entered to find the C-shift Captain at his desk. "Sam, what the hell are you doing here?" Cap startled.

Captain Sam Colton looked up from his paperwork to explain. "Hank, the Chief called me and told me what was going on with Gage…him missing, the rescue, his injury. Well, when he told me all that, I knew you guys needed to be with him and his Partner. So, I offered that my shift come in early and allow you to all go be at the hospital with Gage and DeSoto." The explanation swept Hank off his feet. He fell into a nearby chair and took a deep breath.

"Sam…I don't have the words. This is…well…" Hank sighed deeply before offering a whispered, "Thank you."

C-shift assumed their duties nearly 12 hours early so that A-shift could go and be with their fallen comrade. Mike, Marco, Chet and Cap changed into their civies, grabbed Roy's duffel bag with his clothes and shoes and they all departed for Rampart.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny's conditioned worsened as infection took hold of every part of his body. His fever was 104 degrees and his lungs were filling with fluid. A Foley catheter was anchored, but the flow was minimal and Brackett feared that Johnny's kidneys had been compromised by the stingray venom and infection.

"Kel, we need to operate." Joe stated. "Without a spleen, Johnny's body can't handle this attack. We have to get that thing out and clean the wound thoroughly. There's no telling what kind of bacteria and filth it has." Joe cringed when he looked at the stingray tail sticking out of Johnny's leg. It looked painful and he was worried for his friend.

"I'd like to get him stable first, Joe. He may not make it through surgery in his current condition." Brackett stated. Roy had left, at Dixie's urging, to go to the lounge and rest. He didn't know what to tell Roy…he was already feeling tremendous guilt. Brackett put a hand on Joe's shoulder and they both left to talk with Roy.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

It was 8:30pm and the time he usually called if they were not out on a run so he could say 'goodnight' to the kids. He talked to the kids and they went to bed. Roy and JoAnne decided not to tell them about Johnny until they received more news. When JoAnne came back on the phone, he couldn't keep his emotions in any longer. He shared his worry and guilt over Johnny and listened as she comforted him. He loved his wife and she always knew just what to say.

"Roy, Honey…this is not your fault. If the roles were reversed, what would you tell Johnny? Would you want him to feel guilty about leaving you behind?" She rationalized. Roy knew he would not want that. "And, Honey, Johnny is strong and healthy and in the best of care. He is right where he needs to be."

"I know, Jo…I know. But, I am still worried. You didn't see him when we got him out of the water. He was so pale and his leg was so swollen. I don't know…I just don't know." He was tired. It had been a long day.

They said their goodbyes and he had just hung up the phone from calling JoAnne when he heard the door open. He turned, expecting Brackett or Early. But, he was instead met with the faces of his crewmates and captain. He smiled and asked, "What are you guys doing here…and, out of uniform?"

Cap walked up to him and handed him his bag. "Short version, we are off shift early. Here, go change and let's see if we can find out what's going on with Johnny."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 11

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Brackett and Early heard voices coming from the lounge before they entered. They assumed that Dixie was keeping Roy company until they arrived. But, they saw Dixie round the corner at the end of the hall just as they were about to open the door. They were surprised to find the whole crew there with Roy when they entered the lounge.

Cap stood and asked, "How's he doin', Doc." The others waited breathlessly for the answer.

Brackett frowned slightly and Roy could read that. Hank put a hand on Roy's shoulder. "Roy, Hank…guys…Johnny is running a very high fever and his organs seem to be shutting down. We need to operate to remove the stingray tail, but it is risky while he is still so unstable." The truth sank in as the men gathered around. Chet handed a cup of coffee to Brackett and the doctor accepted.

"So, what do you do now?" Chet inquired.

"Well, we can wait and stabilize him, or we can risk it and go in now." Brackett sounded very serious and it caused everyone to worry if Johnny would make it through this time or not. "Roy, he's intubated and we have him sedated. He can't make this choice. As his medical power of attorney, I am afraid that you will have the final say here."

All eyes turned to Roy as he pondered the weight that was now upon him. If he approved the surgery and Johnny died, he would feel ultimately responsible for his Friend's death. However, if he delayed the surgery, and Johnny died…there was no right answer. "What is your recommendation, Doc?" Roy begged.

"Roy, I'd like him to be more stable. But, Joe's right, too…if we don't get that thing out and clean and debris that wound, the antibiotics and Johnny's body are fighting a losing battle. We need to take the chance and operate."

Roy nodded his assent. "Okay, get me the consent papers…I'll sign." Brackett and Early left to prep Johnny for surgery. Dixie went to prepare the papers. The other four men rallied around Roy and they waited.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Jake was taken to his dad's room and he was allowed to lie down in the bed next to him. Jake's exhaustion overtook him and he drifted off to sleep. When he woke a few hours later, his dad was standing over his bed.

"I'm sorry, Son. For everything." Ben told his boy. Jake rose up on the bed and reached out his arms to hug his father. Father and Son sat on that bed, just holding each other, for the longest time.

"I acted like a little kid, Dad. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Jake cried to his father.

"What's going on, Son? What do you mean?" Ben asked as he pulled from the embrace. Jake hung his head low, embarrassed. "Jake?" His father prompted.

"I was angry." Jake whispered. "Angry at you…at Johnny." He admitted.

"Oh, Jakey…you know you're just like your mom. She used to give me the silent treatment when she was angry with me, too." He and Jake both smiled at the memory of wife and mother. "I know why you were angry with me, Jake. But, why were you angry with Johnny? What did he do?" Ben wondered.

"He said everything would be okay. How's everything gonna be okay if you leave me like mom did?" Jake sniveled as he tried to dry the tears he'd cried. "I go into High School this fall…you were gonna coach my soccer team…help me with my algebra…teach me how to date girls. I don't wanna do all that without you." Ben understood. He felt the same way after his wife died. It felt so overwhelming to raise a son by himself and all the things she would miss—his first day of school, learning to ride a bike, and this moment now before them…her son becoming a man. He pulled all his resolve and imparted it to his son.

"Jake, it is not my choice to leave you. If it was, I would choose to stay. Your mom used to say, 'God never gives us more than we can handle with His help.' She was right. These last 12 years have been hard, without your mom. But, I think I did pretty good, huh?" He paused and Jake nodded. "You are fourteen now. A young man. You are smart, strong and you are not alone. I have talked to my sister and she said she will come live at the house and then stay there with you after…after…after I'm gone."

Jake sat up straighter and moved to the edge of the bed. "Dad, you're right. I don't want you to leave...but, something Johnny said when we were in the cave made sense." Ben leaned in to listen. "He said that he lost his parents when he was my age and he told me that I need to take this time with you to make all the memories we can, 'cuz those memories are all I will have after you're gone."

"I am so glad you are okay, Son. I have to thank that man for being with you and getting you through this." Ben said.

Jake was quiet for a moment and then he almost whispered. "Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Jake. What is it?" Ben answered.

"Are you afraid of dying?" He asked as he remembered his ordeal in the cave. He was very scared that he was going to die.

Ben thought for a moment and then answered the question. "Jake, I guess in a way I am scared. I am scared of leaving you behind and the other people I care about. But, I will be with your momma again and that is something I have waited for a long time." He put his arm across Jake's shoulder and they just sat there in the dim room, together.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The surgery took longer than expected. They had to stop several times when Johnny's vitals dipped below safe levels. His fever continued to rise and Brackett ordered the IV fluids to be cooled as they entered Johnny's veins. It helped some, but the infection continued to rack his body.

As they closed the wound with the final stiches, the warning bells sounded. "Cardiac arrest." The nurse called.

They spent the next few minutes administering chest compressions; epinephrine and they defibrillated him twice. Johnny rallied and returned to a sinus rhythm.

"That was too close for comfort, Joe." Brackett lamented as they pulled off their surgical gowns.

"Kel, we did what we had to do. Now it is up to Johnny to finish this fight." Early said. The two exited the surgery suite to update Roy and the rest of the guys on Johnny's condition.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 12

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny would spend at least an hour in recovery before being moved the surgical intensive care unit. He would not be allowed any visitors for a while. Roy and the others took this time to go home, check in with family, shower and change clothes.

Roy was the first one to return and he went to the third floor to check on Ben O'Brien and his son, Jake. It was late and all he wanted was an update. But, when he asked the nurse Ben's condition, she told him that he should go in the room himself. Roy was a little confused and wanted desperately to check on Johnny, but he moved toward the O'Brien room anyway.

When he got closer he thought he heard laughing. When he opened the door, he saw father and son sitting on the floor playing cards. "You cheated." Ben said.

"No, you're just not that good." Jake teased.

They both looked up as the door opened and smiled at Roy. "Hey. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Guess I got my answer." Roy muttered as he fully entered the room. Jake got up and walked to him.

"How's Johnny? No one will tell us anything." Jake asked.

"He's recovering from surgery. I haven't seen him yet." Roy didn't want to tell them how bad he really was. They seemed to be having a good time and he didn't want to spoil it. "I am going to see him in a bit. I will tell him you asked about him."

Jake smiled and returned to the floor near his dad. "Dad and I are making some memories like Johnny said to do."

Roy cocked his head, questioningly. "Whataya talking about?"

"When we were in the cave…Johnny told me to make the most of the time I have left with Dad and make all the memories we can. He said his parent's died when he was young, too." Roy showed his surprise that Johnny would share something so personal with someone he only met. It was nearly a year that he and Johnny had been partners before Johnny told Roy about his family.

Ben chimed in. "Roy, thanks for all you did out there. I am just sorry that Johnny got hurt. Do you know when we can see 'im and thank him for all he did for Jake?"

"I don't know. He's…uh…" Roy lost his words. "Well, I just don't know. It's past visiting hours, but I am going to check on him now. I will tell him you wanna see him, okay?"

Ben and Jake thanked Roy for his help and bravery and Roy left the two alone to continue making memories. Roy looked back at the door as it closed behind him and thought about Johnny.

"Leave it to you, Junior. Helping others even when you're hurting." Roy whispered as he walked away. He went to the elevator and pushed the button to go see Johnny.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The surgical intensive care unit was nearly empty. Johnny was on one side of the unit and two other patients were situated on the opposite side. The nurse took Roy to Johnny's bedside and explained, "Dr. Brackett said you can stay as long as you like. He made sure that Mr. Gage was isolated over here so he could have visitors." Roy was grateful for the arrangements, for he planned to fight and argue if he was kept from seeing Johnny.

Roy stood next to Johnny's bed side now. He looked down at his Friend and Partner. Johnny's face was flush with fever and the wires and tubes told the story. Roy could hear the respirator's hiss as it helped Johnny breath. He saw the IV that delivered antibiotics and other medications through its tubes. He still lay on a cooling blanket and when Roy looked at the heart monitor, he could see that Johnny was struggling. He took Johnny's hand in his and sat in the orange molded, plastic chair by his bed.

"Here we are again, Junior." Roy sighed. He thought back over the years they had been Partners and the times Johnny had been ill or injured. Johnny put himself in danger's path far too many times. But, to keep someone else from hurting or dying, Johnny would always step into that path without hesitation. They all did that, but Johnny seemed to be the one who bore the brunt of the injuries. "I need you to be okay, Johnny. Just, please, be okay."

Roy leaned his head against their clasped hands. His fatigue and grief took over and he was soon asleep.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy felt movement. At first, he thought it was the nurse coming to check Johnny's vitals. But, as he fully woke, he realized Johnny had moved his hand. Roy quickly pressed the call button and checked his watch to find that it was just after 3:00am. The nurse responded quickly and Roy shared.

"He moved his hand!" He said excitedly. "He hasn't opened his eyes yet, but he moved his hand."

The nurse moved to the side of the bed to check on her patient. Johnny still had a fever and his blood pressure was a bit high. But, the nurse noted several improvements on his chart. "He does seem to be getting better, Mr. DeSoto. I will call Dr. Brackett. He wanted to be informed of any changes, positive or not." She replaced the chart and disappeared.

Roy sat down again and began talking with Johnny. "Hey, Partner. She say's you're getting better. That's great news, huh?" He looked at Johnny's face to see if he would open his eyes yet. "Johnny, it's Roy. Can you open your eyes for me, Pal?" He waited for the response. And, he was disappointed when none came.

Roy put his head back down and began to pray. "God, I know I don't do this very often…at least, not out loud…but, I really need your help here." He paused and looked to see if Johnny had woken. "My friend here…well…he's a pretty great guy and doesn't deserve this. I just need him to be okay, God. I really need him to be okay." Roy heard shuffling behind him and turned to see Brackett.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Roy asked, blushing. He was not sure if Brackett had heard him praying or not.

"Bedded down in my office. I wanted to be here if anything happened." Brackett confessed as the moved to the other side of Johnny's bed. He checked the chart and moved to check the monitors and IV flow and then continued. "His temp is down some, and the flow from the catheter is increasing. He's not out of the woods, but he is getting better."

Roy smiled at the news. He was grateful that his Friend was better, but he still wasn't awake. As many times as Roy begged Johnny to be quiet in the past…what he wanted now was to hear his voice.

"Roy, why don't you go grab a cup of coffee. I am gonna stay here for a while and wait on the results from the blood work."

"Okay, Doc." Roy acquiesced. "I will be back in a few." Roy left to go to the cafeteria leaving doctor and patient alone.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Brackett was looking at the charts and reviewing the test results when he noticed movement as well. He turned to his patient and called, "Johnny! Hey, Johnny, open your eyes, it's time to wake up." Brackett urged.

It felt like his eyelids were cement. He hated the darkness and wanted desperately to open his eyes and see the light. Johnny fought with every fiber in his being to wake up, but his body and mind were just too tired and overwhelmed to allow him to. He sank deeper into the darkness once again.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 13

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

While Johnny continued to fight against the darkness, the A-shift crew once again gathered in the waiting area of the SICU at Rampart General Hospital. They had all arrived about the same time, went to get breakfast at the cafeteria together and then made their way to see Johnny and Roy.

A new nurse entered and checked Johnny's chart. Roy introduced himself since he had not met her before. "I am Roy DeSoto." The nurse told Roy her name and moved quickly to check on her other patients. "Not sure about that one, Junior." Roy huffed at her bed side manner. "The guys are all here…Cap, Chet, Marco, Mike. They wanted to take shifts sitting with you today…so I could go home and be with Jo and the kids. But, I told them I'm not leaving you again. Jo's okay with it, but we haven't told the kids about what happened yet. About how I left you behind and how you got hurt 'n all." Roy explained to his still-unconscious Partner.

Dr.'s Brackett and Early came through the door, overhearing his last statement. "I'd much rather have a prayer like last night than that statement of guilt I just heard." Brackett droned. "No need to pile more on him than he already has, Roy. He needs to hear positive statements and good news…not guilt and remorse, huh?" Brackett slapped the younger man on the back as he moved toward his patient. The men all eyed each other knowingly and Roy nodded his understanding.

"You're right. Sorry, Doc." Roy apologized. "What good news do you have?" He urged.

"Well, Roy," Early began, "The most recent blood cultures show the infection is abating. He is getting better." They smiled as they looked down at the still body on the bed.

"Why is he still not waking up?" Roy queried.

"Well, considering the energy expelled during the rescue attempt and then treading water for hours yesterday, it would make sense that his body is exhausted. And, the fever probably sapped some energy as well. His temperature is nearly normal and his bodily functions are returning to normal. We are going to take out the vent soon, too." Early updated. Roy smiled in relief.

"_Did God hear my prayer_?" Roy wondered silently. "That's great news. Let me go tell the guys and I will be right back." Roy left to inform his crewmates and captain of the good news.

"Kel," Early began, "tell me again why we didn't tell him everything?"

"Didn't you hear what I said, Joe?" Brackett explained. "He needs to hear positive statements and good news." He motioned his head toward Johnny when he said 'he.' Brackett's face furrowed as Early began to speak again, "Not here, Joe. We can discuss it in my office."

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The five men from Station 51's A-shift were all smiles when Ben and Jake O'Brien stepped off the elevator. Roy was the first to notice them and waved them over. "Uh, Ben and Jake, these are the guys Johnny and I work with at the Station." He quickly made the proper introductions and then shared the news that had everyone in a good mood. "The doctors say that Johnny is improving and he's gonna be okay."

Ben smiled and patted Jake on the back. "That is good news, isn't it, Jake?" Jake took the opportunity to ask a favor.

"Do you think I could see him, Roy?" Jake entreated.

Roy was not sure how to answer, but did his best. "Well, he's not awake right now. The doctors will move him to a regular room when he is ready and he can have visitors then." Jake hung his head in regret.

"Dad and I are going home today." He shared. "I don't know if I will be able to come back."

Ben spoke to the boy's disappointment. "Jake, we can come back when Johnny is up to having visitors. The doctors said I can drive, for now. So, we will just call and see when it's okay to come." Ben shook Roy's hand again and thanked them all for their service and for helping Jake and him. "We will keep Johnny and all of you in our prayers." Ben said as he and his son walked away.

"He needs all the prayers he can get." Chet mumbled, to everyone's surprise. He looked around at the eyes trained on him. "What! He's my Pigeon…I'm just watching out for myself. I don't want to have to break in a new Pigeon anytime soon." Chet covered. Marco glared at him. Mike sighed loudly. And, Cap just rolled his eyes.

"Here me now, Chester B. Kelly!" Cap exclaimed. "From here until further notice there is a moratorium on the Phantom. Are we clear?" Chet knew that the use of his full name meant that Cap was serious and that it was a command and not a request.

"Crystal clear, Cap." Chet said as he shuffled his feet in shame. "I was just kidding." He mumbled.

"Well, it's not funny right now, Chet." Marco explained to his Friend. "It's just not funny." The men, who had been cheering the good news moments before, now stood somber and wondered how their mood had changed in such a short time.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Early and Brackett joined a physical therapist in Kel's office to discuss Johnny's case. "There was damage to the muscle and tendons." Brackett explained as the therapist reviewed x-rays and cat scans. He was quiet and Joe and Kel were getting pretty anxious.

"Well," the therapist began, "I would say that there's a good chance for a 50-75% recovery." Both doctors breathed out a loud sigh.

"That's not good enough." Brackett blurted out. "This man is a fireman and a paramedic. There needs to be more we can do to ensure he can return to the department. He has to have a full recovery." The therapist shook his head.

"Honestly, I don't think anyone can guarantee that, Doctor Brackett. There is some damage here to the tendon and the poison and infection necrotized a good portion of the muscle. I wouldn't put money on this guy returning to his current line of work. He should find something else to do. I'm sorry." The man said matter-of-factly and put the file back on Brackett's desk as he excused himself from the office.

"Dammit, Joe. There has got to be someone who can help Johnny get back to work. Is there anyone else you know?" Brackett nearly begged. Joe shook his head in regret.

"No, Kel…that guy was the last one I knew. He is the fourth physical therapist to give the same assessment. I am afraid we have to face the fact that Johnny is not going to be able to be a fireman any longer. Sad as that is, at least he still HAS his leg. That infection was pretty bad and we could have had to pull more tissue out of there if we waited any longer. He could have lost the entire leg."

"'M not sure that is going to be much comfort once we tell him he won't be able to go back to work. Johnny would rather lose a limb than not do the work he loves. There has to be something we can do, Joe." Brackett folded his arms across his chest. "There has to be something."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 14

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

He felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. His throat hurt and he was not certain exactly where he was, but he knew he was warm and dry. That was a positive change to his last memory of being in the cold bay waters with a stingray tail sticking out of his leg. He opened his eyes and squinted against the bright light. He searched for the familiar and finally found it.

Beside his bed, Roy sat in a chair. His head leaning on a propped arm, precariously perched on the side of the chair. Yes, he knew where he was now, and he knew how he got there. Not wanting to wake Roy, he moved his head to survey the rest of the room and his body.

He saw the monitors, the IV tubes running to and fro, and he saw his leg, wrapped and lifted in traction to keep the swelling to a minimum. He swallowed hard and realized that he must have been intubated for his throat was raw and dry. Once he gained his bearings, he tried to speak.

"R..Roy." He barely whispered before he choked on the word and began to cough. Roy was startled awake and responded quickly.

"Johnny. Johnny. It's okay, I'm here." He pressed the call button and reached for the water glass next to the bed. He brought the straw to Johnny's lips just as the coughing fit ended. Johnny took a long, slow sip of the cool water and then lay his head back down. He was exhausted and he had not done anything at all. "You okay?" Roy asked as he replaced the water glass and waiting for the doctors to arrive. Johnny nodded discernibly, but thought twice about speaking again. He took a breath and ventured,

"How long?" He breathed out, trying to spare his vocal chords.

"You've been here two days, Johnny. They took you off the vent last night. You started fighting it, so they took the tube out. That's why your throat is so sore." Roy explained, though there was no need. "The guys have all been here off and on. I took today off, but they are all on shift. Dwyer and Bellingham are fillin' in for us today." Roy rambled. Johnny nodded his understanding and gave a slight smile when he saw the door open.

"Hey, Tiger. How's my favorite patient doing today?" She teased. Dixie moved to his side and picked up his wrist to check his pulse. His eyes followed her until the door opened again. Dr.'s Early and Brackett entered with solemn looks on their faces. His smile immediately faded. He swallowed hard and tried his voice again.

"What's wrong?" He asked the doctors. It was only then that he realized that Roy and Dixie had the same solemn looks on their faces as well. He began to feel panicky and his pulse was rising. Brackett moved to his side.

"Just calm down, Hose Jockey." Brackett quipped. "You've had us worried, you know?" He hoped to calm his Friend, but knew that Johnny was smarter than that. "Are you ready to hear this?"

Roy's face dropped and Dixie turned to replace Johnny's chart. He could tell the news was not good by their actions. But, he needed to know. Afraid his emotion might betray him if he spoke, he merely nodded in assent.

"Johnny, Joe and I performed the surgery to remove the stingray tail from your left calf. We were both concerned about infection and the effects of the stingray venom. The tendon was nicked and there was some area in the muscle that was basically dead that we had to remove." Brackett took a deep breath before continuing. "Johnny, have you ever heard of necrotizing fasciitis?" Johnny's eyes told him that he was aware when they grew to large circles and began to dilate. He drew in a deep breath. "Calm down, son. There was a portion of the muscle that we had to cut away so it would not affect the rest of the leg. We have been monitoring the levels of infection and white blood cells. With the surgery and the IV antibiotics, we are certain that we stopped the spread of the infection." Tears formed in the corners of Dixie's eyes and she brushed them away quickly. Johnny looked around at each of his friends to see if he could read their faces. He landed on Brackett again.

"So…" Johnny whispered. "…how bad?"

Brackett and Early exchanged worried glances. "Joe and I have met with several physical therapists, Johnny. They have all reviewed your file and checked the leg." He paused to allow Johnny to take it all in. "We haven't stopped looking, but…well…they all said that a full recovery is impossible. I am afraid it looks like you won't be able to return to the department." The words hit Johnny like a cannon ball to the gut. The bile rose in his throat and he was unable to keep it down.

Dixie was immediately there with an emesis basin and Roy held his Friend's head as he vomited. It burned his throat and his arms and ribs ached from the ordeal of two days ago. But, if asked the most painful part of this day, Johnny would say it was when he was told he would not be able to return to the work he loved. Once he was done, Dixie wiped his face with a cool towel and Roy helped him lie back down on the bed. His eyes closed as he wished he was anywhere else but there.

"Johnny?" Roy pleaded. He looked at the others and shook his head. That told them that John Gage would not be talking anymore today. He was shutting down emotionally and would not be available until he was able to come to terms with this terrible news.

Against their better judgment, they all walked quietly from the room, leaving Johnny to process what he just heard.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy was sitting on the couch in the doctor's lounge when a familiar face appeared at the door. Roy was not aware the door even opened or of who stepped through. The visitor walked up to the dazed man and cleared his throat.

"Ahem." Roy came back to awareness. He looked up to find he was no longer alone. It took him a moment, but soon a flash of recognition crossed his features.

"J.D., right?" Roy stood and shook the man's hand. The Coast Guard Lieutenant nodded in reply.

"That's right. Roy, I am here to check on Johnny, man. I got here as soon as I could. I know it's been a couple days, but I called and they said he was in his own room now. That's a good sign, right?" J.D. questioned.

"He's alive, J.D. And, in a way, he's better. But…" Roy sputtered.

"Hey, what's goin' on? He's gonna be okay, isn't he?" J.D. was beginning to worry. Roy collapsed back on to the couch.

"No, J.D. He's not okay. Dr. Brackett just told him that he is not going to be able to be a fireman anymore." Roy hissed, bitterly. He went on to explain to J.D. about the damage to Johnny's leg and the therapists who had been consulted. The news was grim indeed and J.D. was worried for his new friend.

"Roy," J.D. started, "I know this guy…" He paused as he considered the ramifications of what he was about to say. "Well…he does things a little unconventionally, if you know what I mean. I met him when I tore my rotator cuff. It was a pretty bad tear and the doctors said I would never work as a rescue diver again." Roy looked up, hopeful.

"And…" Roy urged J.D. along.

"Well, he incorporates a lot of different things in his treatments…herbs, stretching, relaxation techniques, and some other stuff. It's kinda weird at first, but…hell, he got me back to my job in a little over a month and made me a believer." He took a breath. "I have referred a couple friends to him and they said they would go back to him anytime. Maybe it's worth a shot to have him come see Johnny?" The last sentence was more of a question than a statement. J.D. looked to Roy for confirmation.

"The state Johnny's in now…I don't know how he would take it. Maybe he can talk with Dr. Brackett and we can see what he says before we get Johnny's hopes up." Roy rationalized. J.D. agreed and wrote the man's number down on a piece of paper for Roy to give to Brackett.

"I hope Johnny will be okay. He promised me he would come back out on the water with me for another dive soon. After what he's been through, getting back in the water as soon as he can will be best. Kinda like gettin' back on the horse."

"Well, he knows something about that…horses, I mean. Let me go give this to Brackett and he can talk to this guy as soon as possible. J.D., thanks. Johnny doesn't really have that many friends outside of work. I am glad that he met you and you were there when he needed help." Roy's voice fell off.

"Roy," J.D. patted him on the back. "Johnny told me all about you and your friendship. He cherishes it and I am sure he holds no grudges for anything that happened the other day."

"Thanks, J.D…For everything." Roy said as he left to find Brackett. J.D. silently prayed that Johnny would be able to be helped by his therapist and that he would return to the work he loved so much.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 15

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny had not talked with anyone since he got the news about his leg. He was inconsolable and, when he was not sleeping, he was staring out the window; pondering a future that did not include the Fire Department. It was devastating and depressing. The next morning, as Johnny's breakfast dishes were being cleared, his door opened and the nurse looked up. Johnny did not move his gaze from the window.

A thirty-something, deep blond, and bronze-tanned man walked into Johnny's room. He sauntered over to the bed and introduced himself. "Mr. Gage, my name is Bradley Grazer. I am a friend of John Daniels'." At the mention of J.D., Johnny adjusted his gaze to meet the man's eyes. J.D. have visited with Johnny, but Johnny hadn't talked much. The man who entered continued. "I talked with Dr. Brackett and I think I can help you."

A skeptical look crossed Johnny's face and he rolled his eyes as he surveyed the man standing before him. Johnny looked at Brad's khaki shorts, leather sandals and flower shirt with derision in his expression. Still not using words, Johnny was speaking volumes. And, Brad Grazer could hear loud and clear.

"Mr. Gage…hey, can I call you John? Yeah, I will call you John. And, you can call me Brad. You see, John, I'm in the business of helping people. And, I think I can help you, too." Brad walked over to the window, where Johnny had resumed his stare and looked outside. "What do you see out there, John? The clouds, the sun, the trees?" He waited for a response which never came. "Why don't we go for a walk?" Brad suggested.

Johnny contorted his face, now showing confusion and looked at the nurse. She replied to his unspoken question. "Dr. Brackett said we can get you in a wheelchair and you can go outside for a little bit." Johnny turned back to Brad and shook his head 'no.'

"Oh, come on, John. It will just be for a few minutes and I will have you back in time for your afternoon nap." He teased. It pissed Johnny off and Brad could tell. But, that was part of his plan.

With Brad and the nurse's help, Johnny made it into the chair with little pain or discomfort. His leg throbbed, but the intense pain had passed, for now. But, his heart was breaking and that pain was persistent.

Brad moved him quickly through the halls of Rampart General and they were out on the patio in record time. Brad parked Johnny's wheelchair next to a bench, put on the brakes and then sat down on the bench himself. He took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Ahhhh…fresh air does wonders for healing, John. Just take a deep breath. I bet you can't tell me you'd rather be cooped up in that room up there than be out here in the sunshine and fresh air, huh?" Brad baited. He saw Johnny roll his eyes again and the paramedic remained tense and closed off. Brad sat quietly for a while and just allowed the sun and fresh air to do the trick. Soon, Johnny was leaning his head back and allowing the sun to shine on his face. It felt good, but he would never admit that to this weird guy who had basically kidnapped him. When Brad saw that Johnny was beginning to relax a little, he continued.

"So what's this I hear about…uh…run silent, run deep? Is that what you're doing now, John. Allowing your emotions to run deep and giving me the silent treatment?" Johnny's eyes widened as he heard his words to Jake come back at him now.

"Where'd you hear that?" Johnny demanded.

"John I saw Jake when I came to speak with Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early. He told me about your time in the cave. He told me how you saved his life and kept him going…even when he felt like giving up himself. That doesn't sound like the man I am sitting next to now." Brad allowed Johnny time to think about what he said. "John, I talked with your doctors and your Friend, Roy. They all said that you were pretty down about your injury and the fact that a bunch of people have said you wouldn't be able to work again." Brad said bluntly. Johnny faced Brad now. "Well, I looked at the pictures and your file. And, if you are willing to put in some hard work and have faith, I believe you can do anything you put your mind to." Johnny looked around and then back to Brad.

"You got that from a bunch of x-rays and a medical file." Johnny jeered. Brad laughed, loudly. Others around looked on and it made Johnny uncomfortable.

"No, mostly I got it from the fact that what you do for a living requires a lot of courage and commitment. Your journey back to the work you love will need both. And, a bit of the 'x factor' doesn't hurt either." Brad smiled widely. He answered the question that grew across Johnny's face.

"Ah…yes, the 'x factor' is that little bit of crazy that is in all of us. It is what makes us do things that other people say can't be done. Like you… …going to learn scuba diving when you hate water so much. Or, treading water for, what?, four or five hours and talking non-stop to a boy who was so afraid of being left alone that he thought dying was a much better alternative. THAT'S the 'x factor.'" Brad explained.

"What do you know about me not liking the water?" Johnny asked hesitantly.

"I made them tell me, John. Your friends are pretty tight-lipped about you and what you are all about. But, I told them, for us to be successful…I needed to know! So, they told me the parts they thought they could. J.D. told me about the scuba diving; Roy told me about you hating water—though the story behind that is yet to be revealed." Johnny cringed and Brad thought that could wait for another day. "And, Jake O'Brien told me about the time you were in the cave with him. This 'run silent, run deep' stuff in regards to your feeling and emotions has to go, though…you need to be open honest with me." Johnny looked like he'd been slapped in the face. "These people...some of them have only known you a few days…and, they have faith in you John. Why don't you have faith in yourself?"

Johnny stared at the man and considered the question he had asked. For years, he heard that he was no good, a half-breed, not worth loving. After a while, it became easy to believe.

"I've got a quote for you, John…just listen and let me know if you want my help or not, 'k?" Johnny nodded slightly. "'_**One ship drives east and other drives west by the same winds that blow. It's the set of the sails and not the gales that determines the way they go.' **_You can let your injury move you away from your destiny or you can take control of the sails of your life and move in a direction you choose. There are no guarantees…but, it is a much better offer than you've been given up to now, right? So, you want my help or not?"*

Johnny cleared his throat, sat up straighter and gave his answer. "Okay, let's do this." Brad smiled and put his hand out. Johnny accepted the handshake and Brad took him back to his room. They planned their next meeting the following day and Johnny was determined that he would do whatever he could to return to work.

TBC

A/N: quote by Ella Wheeler Cox


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 16

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The next morning, Johnny ate his breakfast and was disconnected from his IV and Dr. Brackett discussed discharging him in a day or two. Brackett was not convinced of the potential of Johnny's complete physical recovery. However, he could not deny that Brad's visit the prior day caused a remarkable improvement in his patient's mental and emotional state. Johnny was nearly his old, cheerful self. "What's your ah…therapist…got planned for you today?" Brackett was curious about the unorthodox 'treatment' that Johnny might undergo.

"He didn't say, but I'm ready to get on with it." Johnny said excitedly. Brackett could see that Johnny's outlook had improved greatly and he was trying not to spoil any hopes that he had.

"That's great, Johnny. Uh…what do you think about Mr. Grazer?" His curiosity getting the best of him. Brackett didn't have much tolerance for "snake oil salesmen" and he had little hope that Brad Grazer was anything more.

"I don't know yet, Doc. But, I know that I want to work again. And, if there is even a chance that he can help me do that, then I gotta take it, right?" Johnny looked to the older man for his approval.

"Johnny, from the time I first met you, I have known that you are stubborn and determined. It's what makes you a good fireman…made you a good rescue man…and, what caused you to do so well with the Paramedic program. You and Roy are the best we have, and I am all for whatever needs to happen to get you back where you belong." Johnny smiled as Brackett continued. "What's this I hear about you not being able to see Roy or the guys? Does Mr. Grazer really think that your FRIENDS would do anything to prevent you from getting well, Johnny?" Brackett frowned as he awaited his answer.

Johnny shook his head from side to side. "I don't like it one bit, Doc. Whenever I have needed help, Roy's been there…the guys, too. But, Brad said that for the next month or so they need to stay away and let me get better on my own. I am sure there is more to it than that, but that is all he told me, for now." He explained.

"And you just accepted it?" Brackett questioned. "I have to nearly beat you to get you to listen to my treatment orders when you are injured…what's so special about Brad Grazer?"

"Doc," Johnny cleared his throat as he pushed himself into an upright position, "Roy asked the same thing when I told 'im last night that I couldn't see him or the guys, or even Jo and the kids for a while. He was angry with me. But, Doc, I told him that this is different. This is like life or death to me. If I want to ever have a shot at getting back to work…this is it…and, that means I have to do everything Brad says, without question." Johnny paused. Brackett leaned in. "I know that is not like me…I have a million questions all the time…but, I promised Brad that I would do this HIS way and he promised me that I would see results. I don't see how I have any other choice in the matter, Doc."

Brackett moved next to his Patient and Friend. "I'm sure it will all work out." He patted Johnny's shoulder to reassure the young man, but he didn't know if he believed what he said.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"What is this therapy about, Roy?" Chet asked for the fifth time. Roy sighed, exasperated.

"Chet, I already told you, I don't know exactly. I just know that it is something that helped J.D., the Coast Guard guy that rescued Johnny." Roy invited Chet over to help him with some work around the house. Had Johnny been well, he would have invited him. Roy wondered how Johnny was getting along as he and Chet started cleaning the garage.

"I just don't know why we can't see 'im?" Chet griped as he shuffled a few boxes around.

"That's all part of the method. You think I like it? Johnny said it could be 3 or 4 weeks before this is over and this Brad guy says he shouldn't have any contact with us. I don't like it!" Roy railed. "But, Jo convinced me that, if it is best for Johnny, then we would play along." He helped Chet lift a box and they carried it out to the yard.

Chris, Roy's son, joined them as they entered the garage for another load. "Dad, where's Uncle Johnny?" Roy frowned. They had been able divert the children's questions about Johnny for the past few days, but neither he nor JoAnne liked deceiving their children. "Well, Chris," Roy started and then looked toward Chet. Chet got the message.

"I'm gonna go get a coke, Roy. I will be right back." Roy winked a 'thanks' as Chet left the garage.

"Chris, come sit down." Roy motioned to a crate next to the step. Roy took a seat on the step and Chris on the crate. "Chris, Uncle Johnny got hurt a couple days ago and was in the hospital." Chris gasped at the news.

"Why didn't you tell us, Dad?" Chris whined.

"Because I didn't want to worry you before we knew how he was going to be." Roy clarified. "He's starting some therapy soon, but we won't be able to see 'im for a while. He wants to concentrate on getting better."

Chris smiled at the news. He knew that his Uncle had been severely injured before and seemed to always beat the odds. "When will he be back to work with you, Dad?"

Roy hung his head. He looked at his son and said, "Honestly, Chris, we just don't know yet." Chris didn't know what to say and father and son shared the silence.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Brad drove the van through the streets of Carson and Johnny, from the backseat, attempted to decipher where they were going. Brad had not told him.

"C'mon, Brad, tell me where we're goin'." Johnny moaned like a little kid. Brad smiled Johnny in the rearview mirror.

"John, I told you yesterday that you are gonna have to follow my lead and do whatever I tell you to…it's all part and parcel of you getting back to 100%." Brad answered as he made the final left hand turn into a parking area. Johnny peered through the window and recognized immediately where they were.

"Why are we at the training pool?" Johnny exclaimed, swallowing hard and growing a little pale.

"Water therapy is going to help your muscle gain its strength back and it will be less painful when we begin your workouts. Swimming is a great non-impact, aerobic exercise."

"You don't think I have had enough of the water for a while?" Johnny joked, but only half-way. He wasn't too excited about getting into the water again considering the events of a few days ago.

"You ride horses, right, John?" Brad asked. Johnny affirmed with a nod. "Well, what happens when someone falls off a horse?" He did not give Johnny time to answer. "You tell 'em to get right back on, right? Well, this is you…getting back on the horse…so-to-speak. I know you don't like water, John…maybe you will tell me why someday…but, water is not the enemy here, your enemy is fear. You haven't let fear keep you from your goals in the past…why start now?"

Johnny felt he'd been tricked, but it did not take long for him to rally. "Okay, I get it. Let's do this your way."

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

It had been four weeks since Roy had seen Johnny. He tried to understand the reasoning behind it, but he couldn't. Brad told him and the others that Johnny needed to be pushed beyond his normal limits…that he needed to be challenged and not coddled. Roy tried not to take offense, but it was hard to think that he would not be helpful in the process of Johnny's recovery. The phone rang at Roy's home.

"Hello."

"Hey, Roy, it's me." Johnny's smile was apparent in his voice.

"How are you doing, Junior?" Roy beamed. He was glad to hear his Friend's voice.

"Doin' okay…doin' okay. I just called to see if you, Jo and the kids can come out here to the ranch for a cookout Friday. I have been workin' pretty hard on my therapy and Brad said that it's time to get back to the familiar." Johnny chuckled. "All this stuff is kinda weird, Roy. I've missed my friends, for sure. But, I think everything's been workin' pretty well." Johnny shared.

"Well, if its workin' then I guess weird is okay, then." Roy finally agreed. "What all have you been doin' the past few weeks?" Roy wondered.

"Too much to tell. I will catch you all up when you come to the cookout." Johnny promised.

"What should we bring?" Roy offered.

"Nothin', Pally…just yourselves. I have invited everyone…the guys, Dix, Brackett, Early, Morton, J.D., Ben and Jake O'Brien and, of course, Brad will be here." Johnny laughed again.

Roy was puzzled, but encouraged by Johnny's mood. "Okay, Partner, we'll be there. See you Friday!"

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

For one month Johnny had done everything Brad Grazer told him to do. Early in the process, he would balk or ask questions as to 'why' he had to do something. He learned quickly that Brad did not play games and he was not one to explain himself.

"John, if I explain, that will take time away from you getting better. Just trust me, huh?" Brad would say. Johnny did not trust many people outside his group of close friends at the Station and Rampart, but this man was different. Brad Grazer had a charisma that Johnny couldn't deny.

Over the weeks, Johnny made great strides mentally and emotionally. Now was the time to see how far he had come physically. With Brad prompting, Johnny decided to register for his recertification challenge course. If he passed, he would be able to be re-instated as a firefighter. He had been practicing caring varying degrees of weight; running up and down several flights of stairs carrying rolled hose; and, dragging and carrying a weighted mannequin while in full turn out gear. His leg was holding up well. He was ready to take his quals, but he was nervous.

He called the one person he knew he could trust to judge him fairly and impartially. He wanted that person there when he ran the course. The phone rang in the receiver and Johnny wiped his damp palms on his jeans waiting for the phone to answer.

"Hello."

"Hey, Cap. It's John." He was nervous and it came through his voice.

"John, are you okay. What's up?" Cap asked, worried. John had been on sick leave and he had not heard from him for nearly a month.

"No, everything's okay, Cap. I…uh…I'm taking my quals tomorrow morning and I wanted to know if…well…if you could be there with me?" Johnny sputtered out the request.

Cap's chest swelled with pride, but he also was concerned. "Are you sure you're ready, John? What'd Brackett say?" He asked his youngest crewmember.

"I'm ready, Cap. I see Brackett later this morning to get the all-clear, but I gotta see if I can do this. I have been workin' with Brad and, honestly, I'm in the best physical shape I have been in a long time. Will you be there, Cap?" Johnny begged.

"Sure, Pal. Wild horses couldn't keep me away." Johnny told him what time to be there and asked him to tell anyone else right now. "Sure, John, whatever you want. See you tomorrow."

Johnny hung up the phone. He smiled a broad smile before going outside to do his tai chi exercises.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 17

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"ABSOLUTELY NOT, JOHN GAGE! Brackett protested. "There is no way in hell I am going to allow you to complete that quals course. You're not ready."

Johnny fumed and his face turned red. "I am ready, Doc. I have practiced a lot these past few days and I can do everything that they will ask me to do. The only thing is that I may be a little slow on the time, but I CAN do this." Johnny assured. "You gotta let me, Doc." He begged.

"I don't 'gotta' do anything, Johnny. Look, I know you are anxious to get back to work, but this is just too soon. It's only been a month. An injury like that, without the removal of any muscle tissue, would need at least six weeks to heal...BEFORE you begin any physical therapy. You need more time for that leg to recover and the muscle injury to heal."

"You ran the tests…what'd they tell you?" Johnny challenged.

Brackett looked down at the chart in his hands. He flipped the pages and looked at the results of the cat scan which showed that the muscle in Johnny's leg looked pretty good, and had regenerated as well. He also checked the results of the stress test which were also very favorable. He had no reason to deny Johnny's request, but stood his ground.

"Johnny, I don't care what you say; it is too soon to be doing this. Historically, an injury like this could take six to eight weeks to heal it's only been a month." Brackett reiterated to justify his dispproval. Johnny sighed in disgust.

"Doc, I have worked hard in that month…I did everything Brad said to do…took all the supplements and pills…I did water therapy…I walked, ran, hiked…I lifted weights…I did tai chi…I prayed and went to church…I even TALKED to him about my feelings…I deserve to have the chance to prove it all worked." Johnny reasoned.

Brackett was caught off guard. "You prayed? Went to church?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, it's all part of Brad's holistic healing plan. He said that people recover more quickly from physical injuries and illnesses when they work on everything all at once…body, spirit and soul. Body is the physical stuff…the exercise, diet, supplements, and weight lifting. The soul is the mental and emotional stuff…talking, thinking about what happened and how it affected me, and writing down my thoughts and feelings, too. Then, there's the spiritual stuff." Johnny's face flushed with some embarrassment. "My mom was a Christian and my Dad was Seminole Indian…so, Brad had me tell him stories I heard growin' up about Dad's people and then go to church and read the bible like I used to do with Mom. It all helped, Doc…really…I'm ready for this." Johnny flashed one of his famous grins and Brackett smiled back, his curiosity piqued.

"Tell me more about what you've done this past month."

"I haven't told anyone. Not even Roy." Johnny admitted. "Okay. Um…we go to the pool every other day to work out—I do laps, swimming and then run with weights in the water. I did that every day the first week. Then, I do some martial arts…Tai chi. It's supposed to be relaxing and help focus." Johnny mentally checked off his list of activities. "And, we do some hiking and running out at the ranch. I can do a mile in about 7 minutes. He has me take supplements…protein shakes…and, a bunch of other stuff. And, then we talk. He has me write about what I am feeling in this book. He doesn't read it or anything, but I guess it helps some. I tell him stories about when I was younger…well, some of the stories. I haven't told him everything." He abruptly stopped.

Brackett knew more than most about Johnny's younger years after his parents' deaths. He knew that very few were privy to what Johnny endured after he lost them. "And…what have you told 'im?" He prompted.

"I talked about why I don't like the water." * Brackett's mouth twitched and brow furrowed. "I told him some of the stories Mom and Dad told me when I was a kid…about the Seminoles and the trek across country from Florida to Oklahoma." His smile told Dr. Brackett that these were good memories. "I told him about Mom and Dad, too."

"You told him about all that happened when your parents died?" Brackett asked.*

"Not ALL of it. But what was relevant anyway. I guess it helped some." Johnny admitted. "I'm really ready, Doc. Please let me do this, huh? I've already asked Cap to be there."

Brackett looked at the chart again and took a little longer than necessary to answer. Johnny fidgeted like a little kid on Christmas morning. Brackett looked up and smiled. "Okay, Hose Jockey, you can do your quals." Brackett signed the medical waiver for Johnny to run the recertification course.

Johnny jumped off the table and shook Brackett's hand. He grabbed his shirt and the paper. Buttoning his shirt at the door he heard Brackett say, "One condition, Johnny…"

Johnny paused, the door open to the hall. "What's that, Doc?"

"That you be sure to call me right away and let me know how you did." The doctor smiled. Johnny mirrored his facial expression.

"You got it, Doc. First thing." Johnny promised and walked out of the room whistling.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

There were four firefighters there to run the course that day. Johnny would go last and that was fine with him. He was sitting on a bench, meditating like Brad taught him to. He was completely focused on the task at hand when he heard someone call his name.

"Johnny."

When he looked up, he smiled. He stood and Jake O'Brien walked up and offered his hand for Johnny to shake. Johnny looked past the hand and then pulled the boy into an embrace. "How ya doin' Jake?" The nervous fireman asked.

Jake stepped back from the hug and smiled widely. "I'm okay, Johnny. How are you?" Johnny noticed that he boy seemed…older, more mature. He smiled a wide, full 'Gage-grin.'

"I'm okay, Jake. What'r you doin' here?" He followed.

"I invited him." Brad said as he approached. Johnny's eyes rolled, but he quickly caught himself. "We were sitting over there, with Captain Stanley." He pointed. Johnny had greeted his superior when he arrived, but threw a quick wave that Hank Stanley now returned. Johnny returned his attention to Brad.

"I shoulda known it was you." Johnny grunted. He turned back to Jake, "Glad you're here, Jake. Where's your dad?"

Jake turned to Brad and then answered. "Dad's at the hospital. He has been working with Brad, too and decided that he wasn't going to just give up and die." Jake smiled. "He's sick, Johnny, but he is fighting and I am helping him, too."

Johnny looked at Brad with some contempt and Brad flinched as if physically assaulted. Brad broke the awkward silence. "Hey, Jake, why don't you go back and sit by Captain Stanley and let me and John talk a minute, huh?" The boy obeyed, leaving Brad and Johnny alone. Johnny heard the bell ring to start one of the firefighters on the course. He shook with nervous anticipation. Brad couldn't tell if Johnny was concentrating on what was to come, or if he had retreated emotionally, again.

"Hey, John…what gives…you gonna give me that 'run silent, run deep' act again?" Brad almost whispered as he moved closer to Johnny. Johnny backed away instinctively.

"You're treating Ben O'Brien?" Johnny asked. Brad nodded his answer.

"And, why has that made you angry, John?"

""m not angry." Johnny hissed. "It's just…well…" Johnny sputtered, anger simmering. "… you wouldn't allow me to have contact with anyone...Roy, the guys…you cut me off from practically everyone." Brad realized what happened and motioned for Johnny to sit down.

"John, everyone I work with is different. I don't do the same things for all my clients. It wouldn't work. Jake needs his father and vice versa. To separate them would not be good for either one of them. I am not saying you don't need your friends and fellow firemen, but you also needed to remember that you have a strength within you that's unbeatable." Brad looked to see if Johnny understood.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. If the guys were around…maybe I would have pulled from their strength, not my own." Johnny reasoned quietly. Brad nodded his assent again.

"Now you're getting it, John! Your friends are great. By all the calls I have received the past few weeks, I can tell they all care about you a lot. But, they can also treat you like a kid sometimes. Honestly, do you think you would have done the things I asked if Roy or Chet were around?" Brad boldly asked. Johnny thought about the question and about some of the things he had done the past month.

"No." Johnny balked. "I woulda maybe been embarrassed. Chet would've teased me relentlessly 'bout goin' to church." Johnny nodded his agreement. "I guess you're right, they wouldn'ta probly let me do some of the things either. They woulda thought it was too soon and stopped me, thinkin' it would cause me pain."

"And, did you have pain?" Brad asked.

"Hell yeah, but it just made me more determined to stick to it and succeed. I guess this is kinda my graduation day, huh Brad?" Johnny wryly smiled. He finally understood why his "family" had been kept from him for the past month. But, that would soon end. He would have his whole family and new friends come to his home and celebrate his success. He hoped that he would be able to announce that he would return to work soon. That decision still hung in the balance.

"GAGE!" Someone yelled. "JOHN GAGE, IS UP NEXT!"

Brad made eye contact with Johnny as the Fireman/Paramedic took a deep breath. "You are ready for this, John!" He told his client-turned friend.

"I am ready for this." Johnny mimicked. He stood from the bench and walked toward the starting line of the course. He glanced back and saw Brad smiling and giving the "thumps up" signal. "_I am ready for this_." Johnny thought as he stood waiting for the whistle to blow.

TBC

*A/N: you may like to read past stories of mine, "Without Reservation"; "Helpless"; and, "Reservations Confirmed" for this author's explanation of Johnny's past and dislike of water rescues ("Helpless").


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 18

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny spent the morning doing his regular chores. He cleaned the stalls and fed and groomed his horses. He spoke gently with each of them. "Easy, Cim." He coached Cimmaron, a wild mare who trusted few. "We will go out tomorrow. I've got company comin' today." The horse calmed at the sound of his voice and smooth touch of its Master.

Johnny moved across to the other stall and did the same with his other horse. "Hey, Osceola." He greeted the gentle stallion as he pulled the brush from the bucket. He noticed the feeding pail was empty. "Boy, you are getting to be a real pig, you know?" He teased the horse as he finished the grooming. He loved his horses and his dog, Abiaka. They were his 'children' and they made him feel needed and loved. He heard a horn and turned to see his neighbor's truck pull into the drive.

"That's Bailey, guys. Gotta go. See ya later." He waved as he walked out of the barn. "Hey, Bailey, whatcha doin' here?" John asked as he walked toward the truck. Bailey noticed his friend and neighbor was limping and became worried.

"You hurt again, John?" His friend asked as he got out of the vehicle. Johnny smiled as he looked down at his leg. "I coulda come do the chores for ya." Bailey said.

"Not necessary, Bailey. I just got a little bruised up 's all." Johnny explained. "Nothin' serious." He summed. "You comin' this afternoon?" Johnny changed the subject. Bailey followed suit.

"Yeah, me and the missus. What you want her to bring? She keeps askin', you know. Sent me all the way over to ta find out."

Johnny smiled. "Well…since I told her not to bring anything like 10 times now, I guess she can bring some of that rhubarb pie she's famous for."

Bailey laughed out loud. "Well, that is a given, 'm boy." The men shared the laughter and Johnny bid his good-byes and went to finish readying for the cookout.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The weather was cooperating. There was a cool easterly breeze blowing and the shade supplied by the large oaks and elms in Johnny's yard was perfect for an outdoor gathering. Abby nipped and barked at her Master's feet as he moved hither and yon preparing for his guests.

Chet and Marco were the first to arrive, followed closely by Mike. All three men pulled food, drinks and other snacks from their trunks before yelling to Johnny, "Hey, where's all this stuff go, Gage?" Johnny laughed aloud as he saw their arms full of items. He had told them not to bring anything, but no one seemed to listen.

"Well," he shouted from the front porch where he was setting up some extra chairs, "take it out to the deck and I will be right there. Whatever needs the fridge…well, you know your way around." He mused. He fought the urge to go up to each man and hug him. It had been more than a month since he'd seen these men and he'd missed them. He finished setting the chairs out and then moved to the back deck.

"Some host you are." Chet teased as the co-workers looked at their young comrade to see if they could tell he was better. He was in a better mood than when they last saw him and they hoped and prayed that meant he would be returning to work soon.

Johnny joined them on the deck and was greeted by Mike first. "Hey, Johnny!" Mike exclaimed when he saw his friend. "How'r you doin'?" Mike asked as he pulled Johnny into a side embrace that was out of character for the typically quiet and reserved Engineer.

"Pretty good. Pretty good." Johnny said. The others on the deck exchanged glances. "What? What does that look mean?" He asked Marco and Chet.

"Boy, Gage, some things never change. You are still paranoid as ever." Chet joked as he patted Johnny on the back. "We just think…well…you look pretty good, Gage." Chet pronounced. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes, Johnny, I agree. You look healthier than I think I've ever seen." Marco followed up, shaking hands with his younger crewmate. "What have you been doing for the past month?"

"There will be time for all that later. Can you help me finish up in the barn Mike?" Johnny asked as he stepped off the deck. It was then the others noticed he was limping.

"Your leg still botherin' ya?"Chet asked, concerned.

"Well, Chet, as usual, you are not very observant. This is my RIGHT leg that's achin'…the 'ray got me in the LEFT leg." Johnny teased. "Just a little bruise is all. I will be fine." Mike shrugged his shoulders and followed his friend to the barn while glancing back to see that Chet and Marco assumed their duties of putting up the food and drinks they brought. On the deck, the conversation continued.

"Fine…when Johnny says he's fine, that's the time to worry." Chet mocked as he watched his friend walk away. Marco nodded, but added.

"I am sure he is fine, Chet. He looks rested, happy, content…better than I have seen him in a long while." Chet pulled a cooler from under a tree and began to fill it with ice and drinks. "C'mon, Chet, let's get this done." Marco coached.

More cars pulled in just about then and the party was just getting started.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"Uncle Johnny!" Chris and Jenny DeSoto yelled in unison as they raced toward him. Roy and JoAnne looked up to see where they were going as they had yet to see their Friend and host. Johnny was sitting on the corral fence about 15 feet away and hopped down to meet the children running toward him. Roy grimaced when he saw Johnny's face contort a little as he landed.

"_He's still hurting_." Roy thought to himself, sadly. His worry was interrupted by Chet.

"Hey, Roy. What took you so long? We've been here nearly an hour already." Chet harassed.

"Well, Chet…you get a wife, two kids and a dog and let me know when you actually get somewhere on time?" Roy chortled back. "He okay?" He asked as he motioned his head toward Johnny, who had been nearly tackled by Chris and Jenny.

"Yeah, I guess. He's limpin' some, but says it's just a bruise or somethin'. We haven't had time to ask what happened. Says it's his other leg though…not the one that was hurt before." Chet answered as he looked on at the interaction between Chris, Jenny and Johnny. "You know, he's just a big kid himself, right?" He stated the obvious. Everyone within earshot looked at the reunion of the children and Johnny and nodded their agreement and approval.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Roy was getting antsy. Johnny had given everyone a cursory 'hello' and greeting upon arrival, but he desperately wanted to talk to his Friend alone to find out what he had been doing for the past month and if he was going to be able to return to work. They had been there over an hour and Johnny had barely spent 10 minutes with him. He looked up from the drink in his hand and saw someone walking toward him. He stood and offered his hand.

"Hello, Roy." Brad Grazer said as he shook the proffered hand. "You still sore with me?"

Roy shook his head. "Guess not…I can see that whatever you have been doing with him in the last month has really paid off. He seems happy and well." Roy gazed over to where Johnny was visiting with Cap and Brackett. Blue eyes met brown and Johnny nodded and smiled. Roy responded in kind. "Is he fully recovered, yet?" He turned back to Brad.

Brad watched the far-off exchange between Friends and smiled his endorsement. "That's for Johnny to share. I am here for a different reason." Roy turned to make eye contact. He was curious.

"And, what would that be?" Roy asked with growing concern.

"No need to worry, Roy. As a matter of fact, that is why I am here, to tell you that you have nothing to worry about. Johnny has forgiven you for leaving him behind. He doesn't want you to feel guilty anymore when he is hurt or injured. It's not your fault! And, he wanted me to tell you that." Brad submitted. Roy looked at Brad, then to Johnny who had resumed his conversation with Cap and Brackett, and back to Brad.

"He tells me that all the time." Roy confessed.

"I know. He told me. He said that you had passed up a promotion when he got hurt...felt that you had to take care of him." Brad said. "And, when you do that…feel guilty about leaving him and doing your job…it makes him feel like a kid. Like you don't think he can take care of himself."

"I know he can take care of himself, but…he gets hurt a lot…and, I…well…I worry." Roy sighed.

"I understand that worry and so does he. But, Roy, worrying and feeling guilty are two different animals. Your guilt does nothing to make the situation better or help him heal. It just makes HIM feel guilty for making YOU feel guilty and it becomes a vicious cycle of…well…guilt." Brad chuckled.

"That's why you didn't want me around this month…because of my guilty feelings?" Roy reasoned.

"That's a lot of it. And, I hope you realized that there was nothing to feel guilty about." Brad put a hand on Roy's shoulder. "Johnny needs you, Roy…as a Friend…a Partner…a Brother…not a babysitter." Roy listened as he took the last swallow of his drink. He threw the empty bottle in a nearby bin. He pondered Brad's last words and then a light came to his eyes when he finally HEARD the words.

"Did you say…Partner? He's comin' back?" Roy asked, excitedly. Brad's smile widened, but he did not give a direct answer. He pointed and said,

"I imagine that those three," He was pointing to Johnny, Brackett and Cap, "will be the ones to tell you that when the time is right." Brad and Roy shared a hearty handshake and Roy walked over to his wife and put an arm around her as she watched the children play with the dogs.

"You okay, Honey?" JoAnne asked her husband.

Roy smiled brightly. "Couldn't be better, Jo." And, he pulled her tight.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

"C'mon, Doc, it's just a bruise." Johnny whined as he talked with Brackett and Cap about his pending reinstatement. He subconsciously reached down toward his knee.

"How'd it happen, again, Johnny?" Cap asked trying not to show worry for his young charge.

"It was nothin', Cap. I was out walking last night after I got home and I just lost track of time. It got kinda dark when I was walking back home and I tripped over a rock by the stream and fell. I just bruised up my shin a little is all. Doc, you know it's not that bad, why are you torturing me?" Johnny begged. Brackett and Cap exchanged a telling glance and Cap was the first to break the chasm of silence.

"Well, John…" He tried to sound serious and commanding. He pulled Johnny's gaze and shared the news. "…I have discussed this with Dr. Brackett and the Chief." He announced. "And, well…" His smile told the rest. "…you are reinstated as of 08:00 hours your next shift." Johnny's mouth and eyes smiled widely. Brackett and Cap shared his exuberance.

"That's great news. Can I make the announcement tonight?" He asked his superiors. Both nodded in agreement.

"It is official as of this afternoon. All the papers were signed and submitted to headquarters." Cap shared. "Oh, and by the way, John. Your time on quals course improved by 6 seconds from your best time over a year ago." Pride washed over Cap's face as Johnny grinned.

"I wasn't sure how fast I'd be, but I was just glad to get it done. You don't know how nerve-wracking it is to know that your whole career hangs in the balance." Johnny proclaimed. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm gonna find an oportune time to share this news with everyone else." The two older men watched as Johnny walked away from them.

"Well, Hank. How 'bout I buy you a beer?" Brackett teased.

"That sounds like a hell of a plan, Doc." Hank returned. "I must admit, this one had me nervous."

"Me, too, Hank." Brackett shared. "I wasn't too sure about this Grazer…but, seeing how Johnny recovered so quickly, Joe Early and I are going to sit down with Grazer to learn more about his practices. Joe thinks that he knows some more patients who may benefit greatly from what this guy has to offer. I have always put my faith in medicine, Hank. But, these past few years…working with John Gage…I have learned that there is much more beyond my education and know-how…much more." The two stood for a moment regarding all they had learned from Johnny over the years of how the human spirit could not only withstand extreme pain and endure disappointment, but thrive beyond it all. And, how faith in something more than themselves was a crucial component in life.

John Gage was a testament to what it meant to survive, and both men were honored to call him their Friend.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 19

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The evening progressed at a wonderfully peaceful pace. The children played, adults shared stories, animals grazed, and everyone enjoyed the food and company. Johnny bided his time for the announcement. He moved around the crowd and engaged his friends and co-workers in light conversation and banter. He relished in the warmth of their laughter and the brightness of their smiles. He had invited more people than he told Roy about and there were nearly twenty-five people in and around the Gage ranch that evening. After a couple more hours, Johnny stepped up onto the deck. He glanced around at his friends…family…and, brother firefighters and smiled. He put his fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle to get the crowd's attention.

Most of the guests had gathered around the deck when he hollered loudly, "HEY! Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Can we all gather 'round here?" Johnny's smile continued to widen as he watched his guests gather. Parents gathered children and everyone had finally made their way to where Johnny was. Nervously, for he was not one to like being the center of attention, he glanced over to his Captain, who gave a slight nod of approval. Johnny smiled and continued.

"I want to first thank all of you for coming. There are a few others who couldn't be here and I just want to say how much I appreciate each and every one of you." He choked back his emotion as he looked around the crowd. He saw faces of people who had trained him; had mentored him; had counseled him; had encouraged him; had befriended him; and had become his family. He was humbled before the throng around him, and it showed. Brad moved beside Johnny and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Johnny has put in a lot of work to get to this point." Brad smiled at the crowd and at the client who he now called Friend. Johnny took a few deep breaths. "The program I have clients follow is somewhat…uh…what's the word…unconventional." A loud guffaw was heard from J.D. followed by some snickers from Brackett, Dixie and Early. Johnny laughed, too. "I guess that is as good a word as any. But, I can tell you that my clients are successful." Nods from the crowd followed that statement. "I am here tonight to let you know that Johnny has been working hard to get back to the work he loves…the people he loves…and, in talking with you all tonight, I can tell that he is surrounded by people who will continue to support him in all that he chooses to do." He paused and looked at Johnny. Johnny winked his assent and Brad stepped behind him.

"I have missed you all this past few weeks…well, most of you." He smiled down at Chet and the crowd laughed again. He collected his thoughts again and continued. "I…well, I…it's hard for me to share my feelings…but, I am more at peace now than I think I have ever been. Brad has helped me realize that I am stronger than I know. Four weeks ago, I was told that I would never be able to return to the Department." He looked toward Brackett who winced at the indictment. "But, tonight…well, tonight I am here to tell you all that I will be able to go back to work my next shift." Johnny's smile widened and cheers erupted. Several standing near him patted his back and shook his hand. He raised his hands to calm the crowd.

"Wait…wait…there's more." Johnny said as they quieted once again. "I heard some more good news today that I wanted to share, too. Most of you know that Jake O'Brien's father had been diagnosed with a fatal liver disease. He was only given months to live." Those in the crowd who knew the boy and his father held their breath. "Well…Ben has been workin' with Brad, too. And, apparently he has gone into some kind of remission. It looks like he's gonna be around for his son a lot longer than they both thought." Smiles were shared and cheers abounded again. "Okay!" Johnny yelled. "Let's get back to celebrating!" The guests began to disperse and a few more well-wishers talked briefly with Johnny until he was standing alone near the edge of the deck. He sighed deeply and looked up at the sky. Someone behind him coughed an,

"Ahem." And, Johnny turned. Roy stood holding two drinks in his hands and offered one to his Friend. "Guess we have a lot to celebrate, huh, Junior?"

Johnny took the drink and nodded his head. "Yeah, Pally, we do." Johnny took a swig of his drink and continued. "It's great to see you, Jo and the kids. I've missed you."

"We've missed you, too, Johnny. I'm glad it all worked out and you will be back to work." Roy's voice was tense and Johnny picked up on it immediately.

"Roy, I hated not seein' you guys. I know that I go out on my own sometimes…to figure things out by myself, but to have someone else tell me I CAN'T see you guys…well, that was a hard pill to swallow…at first." Johnny admitted. Roy's brow raised in a questioning gesture. "I probly wouldn'ta done all the stuff I had to do this past month with you…Jo…Chet…and the guys around. Some of it was…well…kinda private and personal…and pretty much the rest of it is just hard to explain, to be honest."

"Hard to explain to your Best Friend?" Roy asked.

"Kinda, but I'll try. Roy, Brad told me he talked to you about not feeling guilty?" Roy affirmed with a nod. "So, no more guilty feelings, right?" Johnny asked his Friend.

"No, Johnny. No more guilty feelings. But, I can't promise that forever. You have my back and I have yours…sometimes, I feel like I fail you Johnny. Like when Vince pulled that gun on you that time. I messed up and it nearly cost you your life." Roy recalled. *

"Dammit, Roy. I have told you that I don't blame you for that. I don't blame you for what happened with Vince and I don't blame you for havin' to leave with Ben when Jake and I got trapped. 'Sides, I knew you would be sure that they were lookin' for us." Johnny smiled away the awkward moment. Roy joined him.

"Your new friend, J.D. sure came through, huh." Roy said with a hint of what Johnny thought might be jealousy.

"Yeah…but, Roy…you've come through for me more times than I can count. You are a great Friend and it nearly killed me to think that we may never work together again." Johnny moved the conversation back to its beginning. "That was my goal in all this, Roy."

"And," Roy continued, "are you finally gonna tell me what 'all this' was?" Johnny motioned for Roy to sit in a chair and then sat in one across from him.

"Yes, Roy…I'm gonna tell you now."

TBC

*from the Episode "Bottom Line"-#6.17 (original airdate 10/28/76)


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Run Silent, Run Deep – Pt. 20

By: FanofRandy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Emergency! is owned by Universal and Mark VII Productions. I make no profit from my imagination—only a personal joy and peace.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

Johnny told Roy all about the "unconventional" activities, from acupuncture to yoga. He told Roy about learning Tai Chi and recommended that all the guys learn since it was a wonderful way to relax and strengthen the core muscles. He talked about his water therapy and how he was skeptical, at first, if it would all work.

"I questioned Brad's methods, but he kept telling me to trust him. Well, you know how hard it is for me to trust someone right off like that. But, after a while, I just got tired of asking 'Why?' all the time, and I just did what he told me to do." Johnny paused, sipping his drink.

"Maybe I should get the secret." Roy jibed. Johnny threw him a questioning look. "You know, how to get you to do what you're told."

"Very funny, Roy. Ha, Ha." Johnny huffed, comically, and then continued. "I feel better than I have in years, Roy. I am stronger…weight lifting. I think my legs are stronger than ever before since I've gotten back into running and I go hiking almost every day."

"Why were you limping earlier? What happened?" Roy asked, carefully.

"Ah, nothin' really." Johnny reached down to pull up his pant leg to show Roy. When he turned toward the porch light that was now illuminating the deck, Roy saw a long, narrow bruise on Johnny's right shin. "I was walking down by the stream and tripped on a rock. Doc says it'll be fine. Hardly hurts as the day goes on." He pushed his pant leg back down and shifted in his seat. "That's just about all, Roy…any questions?"

Roy regarded his Friend and Partner for a moment. "Johnny, I guess I was pretty pissed that I was excluded from your rehab…that we all were. But, I'm just glad it worked and you are comin' back." Roy confessed.

"Ah…you're just glad 'cuz you won't have to work with Brice anymore." Johnny teased. Both Friends shared a laugh and then fell into a companionable silence. The night was falling on one of the best days in Johnny's life and he savored the rest of the evening.

E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!

The DeSoto's were the last to leave. Chris and Jenny had begged their parents to allow them to stay the night with Uncle Johnny. Johnny was the one to settle the argument.

"Hey, guys," Johnny said as he sat on the hood of their car. "…I already have plans to do some dives with J.D. before I go back to work. I tell you what, if it is okay with your Dad and Mom, my next long weekend, we will all go campin'." The children cheered and screamed, as Roy and JoAnne looked on.

"Mom, Dad…can we?" Chris begged with Jenny cheering behind him.

"I'm sure something can be arranged." Roy snickered. JoAnne leaned into her husband as they watched the children jump onto Johnny and nearly wrestle him to the ground.

"Hey, kids, it's time to get home. Hug your Uncle Johnny and let's get going. We will be back soon, now that he is all better." JoAnne called to the children.

Jenny and Chris took their turns hugging Johnny and saying good-bye. Roy announced again that it was time to go as the children dragged out their good-byes. Chris and Jenny finally piled into the car along with the dog, and JoAnne gave Johnny a hug good-bye.

"I am so happy you're better Johnny." JoAnne said as she ended the hug. She pulled Johnny's face into her hands and said, "And, we are all gonna be much happier once you are back to work. I won't have to hear Roy grouse about Brice anymore." She joked and kissed him on the cheek. Johnny blushed.

"Uh, thanks, Jo. Talk to you soon." Johnny pulled her door open and closed it once she was settled. He turned to talk with Roy. "Well, Partner, I will see you in a couple days, huh?"

Roy smiled widely. "A couple days, Johnny. I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm afraid Chet is, too." Johnny growled. "I know he's plannin' something special for my first day back."

Roy patted the junior paramedic on the back and said, "I think Cap has put a moratorium on the Phantom for a little while anyway. So, you have a reprieve." Roy assured. "And, uh..." Roy couldn't find the words.

"What's up, Roy?" Johnny urged.

"Well...I'm tryin' not to sound like I'm worrying, but just be careful when you are on those dives, okay?" Johnny smiled and patted Roy on the back.

"I will, Roy...and, it's okay to worry sometimes, but I will be okay, I promise." Johnny smiled and then his face became serious. "Roy…I…well, I just wanted to tell you that…uh…" He sputtered his words as he tried to find the right ones.

"What is it, Junior?"

"Well…I just wanted to say…uh…thanks for everything, Man." Johnny finished. "I am just so glad that you chose me to be your Partner all those years ago." There was still something left unsaid.

"What else is it?" Roy prodded.

"I just want you to know that…uh…if you wanna go for Engineer again this year, you don't have to worry about leaving me behind this time." * Johnny shared. "I will miss ya, for sure. But, if you decide to move on, I won't have any hard feelings, Roy." Roy chuckled as he patted Johnny on the back. He pulled his Friend close and whispered,

"Why don't we just both try for Captain, huh?" Roy said as he pulled open the car door with another laugh. "Okay, Junior?"

Johnny smiled widely. "Okay, Pally." He watched the car pull away and stood there longer than necessary. He was brought from his reverie by his beloved dog, Abby nipping at his heels. "Okay, girl, okay." He encouraged the dog. "Let's get inside now." He walked slowly back to the house with no pain and no signs of a limp at all.

THE END

*from the Episode "The Promotion"-#3.7 (original airdate 8/3/73)


End file.
